Dare you to move
by alienangel19852003
Summary: Summertime is rapidly approaching in Pickford and Phil, Keely, Owen, and Via are bored. Owen suggests a game of dare will his game be the thing that brings them all closer than before?
1. It was good but it was all pretend

**Title**: Dare you to move

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Summertime is rapidly approaching in Pickford and Phil, Keely, Owen, and Via are bored. Owen suggests a game of dare will his game be the thing that brings them all closer than before?

**Rating**: T, sexuality, language, teen partying,

**Disclaimer**: I don't own POTF.

"It was good but it was all pretend"

Phil Diffy was hanging with his three friends on his back porch. It was a boring Saturday in Pickford, California. They had done just about everything imaginable to cure their boredom. They'd played a lively game of tag, Frisbee, they'd made their own pizzas, and eventually played a game of tag with water balloons.

So they were sitting there slightly damp wondering what they should do next.

"I am so bored…" Keely Teslow proclaimed.

"I'm forced to agree," Owen Sanders stated.

"We've already run out of things to do and school isn't even out yet, you guys this is going to be the most boring summer ever." Olivia "Via" Crowley whined her English accent thick as ever.

"Come on guys can't you come up with something to do?" Keely asked looking at Phil.

He shrugged he was out of ideas, he didn't know what present day teenagers did when they were bored, and he had made it clear that he wasn't spending the next six hours at the mall, and Owen had agreed with him.

"Hey!" Owen exclaimed.

"What?" they all asked him.

"I know…why don't we play truth or dare, minus the truth part. We dare each other to do stuff and we can't refuse the dare with out a really good reason." Owen suggested.

"A game of dare…I don't know Owen. I don't think I'm _that_ bored yet." Phil said dryly.

"Come on Philly Cheese Steak…" Owen said.

Phil winced at the awful nickname and turned to the girls, "Are you intrigued by Owen's suggestion."

"What the hell…it could be interesting…" the brunette Brit said.

"How about you Keel?" he asked his blonde best friend.

"It's better than guess that cloud," she responded with a shrug.

"Hey! That was a good game with a low level of embarrassment." Phil said indignantly.

"Don't you ever get tired of playing it safe?" Owen asked.

"What do you mean playing it safe?" Phil asked doing air quotes.

"I mean you never take any risks. You even have the same thing for lunch everyday. You never ask anyone out." Owen said pointedly his gaze drifting from Phil over to Keely, "You are the embodiment of playing it safe."

Phil didn't think Owen knew the word embodiment much less how to use it in a sentence properly. He was completely taken aback.

"I do not always play it safe, I take risks..." Phil looked at Keely for help.

"I hate to say this but Owen's right. You do take risks sometimes but you don't take them because you want to but because you have to. Sometimes its fun to take chances and make mistakes. I think you should try that…" Keely told him.

"Fine but there has to be some rules to this game." Phil said crossing his arms over his chest.

Owen sighed, "What are your terms?"

"Okay first no dares that include anything dangerous, or illegal, or anything that will get us expelled, and nothing that would require us to strip in public." He said hoping he'd covered all the bases.

"Oh…we all know better than that, I thought you were going to say no singing or dancing…" Owen said.

"Is it too late to add that?" Phil asked silently damning himself for that oversight.

"Yes!" All three of them said.

"Fine…" Phil sulked, he knew that they were going to have him embarrass himself severely .

Via gave Keely a high five.

"I knew you were going to dare one of us to kiss you…I'm just beating you to the punch…" Keely said.

"Alright who's going first?" Owen asked.

"I'll go first…" Via smirked, "Keely, I dare you to go over to Vice Principal Hackett's house and ring the doorbell wait till he answers it and tell him that you shave clowns…"

"What?" Keely asked.

"Go over to Hackett's ring the doorbell and when he answers tell him you shave clowns." Via repeated.

"No…" Keely blushed brilliantly.

"Keel…you know the rules." Owen said.

"Okay, fine, whatever, I'll do it." She got up off the steps and Owen and Via followed her across the yard but Phil lagged behind afraid.

He followed them out of the gate and around the house he watched from the hedges with the other two as the blonde girl went up their eccentric Vice Principal's door. She stuck her tongue out at them before she rang the doorbell.

He smiled, she was one of the most amazing girls he'd ever known. And he couldn't be more in love with her, after three years of being her best friend he wanted to be so much more but he was terrified that she wouldn't feel the same and if she knew that he had such thoughts and feelings about her that she might feel uncomfortable around him and not want to be friends anymore.

He watched as Hackett pulled open the door to regard the girl and she told him that she shaved clowns before stammering out an apology and running back over to them.

Owen and Via were laughing hysterically. Keely was blushing profusely and Phil thought she looked pretty.

"It's my turn now…I dare you to call up Gary Sullivan on your cell phone, and start moaning, and you cannot block the number!" Keely shouted.

"Gary Sullivan?" Via asked a horrified look on her face.

"Yes…" Keely said with a smirk.

They headed back toward the backyard as Via took out her phone dialed Gary's number.

"Oh and put it on speaker or else we wouldn't know weather or not you called him." Keely said.

Via glared at her, and did as she was told. Three rings later Gary picked up the line.

"Hello…" he said.

It was taking so much to keep from laughing.

Via immediately started moaning on the other end of the phone. Keely gave her a signal to stop and Via flipped her phone closed.

"I hate you…" Via said.

"That was really hot…" Owen said.

Via punched him in the arm, "You thought the film Hackett showed of chinchillas mating was hot."

"Now it seems it's my turn…" Owen rubbed his arm.

Phil gulped, "What do you want me to do?"

"I dare you to kiss Keely…" Owen smirked.

"K–kiss Keely?" Phil whispered, it was something he had been dreaming about doing since he first saw her that Christmas four years ago.

"That is if you're cool with it Keely…" Owen said.

"I–I…" Keely stuttered looking more scared than when she had done her own dare.

"Well we could count it as the next dare. She seems to be far more uncomfortable with this than I think she would be about putting her bra on the outside of her shirt and walking around like that all day…" Via said.

"Owen…Keely and I are friends…really good friends we don't do these types of things…I'm sure you can come up with something else–" Phil started.

"I'm not going to let you chicken out of this Diffy. You're going to kiss her and you're going to like it." Owen said.

"You don't want to kiss me?" Keely asked.

"Yes. No...Trick question...I've thought about it okay…" Phil said.

"Me too. Now this is a dare, kind of like when we did that scene for Carver's theatre class freshman year…it's all pretend. Just some fantasy of Owen's." Keely said stepping closer to him and taking his hand.

"Alright." he said.

First, he pulled her into a hug; usually it was her throwing her arms around him he never initiated these things. He gripped her hips and leaned in brushing his lips against hers. He added pressure and she responded to the soft gentle caress of lips, he wasn't sure who opened their mouth first but soon they deepened the kiss. Her fingers tangling in his hair as she kissed him back while he rubbed her back the kiss showed no signs of stopping.

Owen finally tapped him on the shoulder, and Phil didn't want to stop. But he finally broke the kiss because he desperately needed to breathe.

"Wow…." Keely whispered looking dazed.

Phil reluctantly let her go, and turned to find both Owen and Via grinning.

Via laughed, "Why don't you boys go get us something to drink…"

Phil walked on ahead into the house; he didn't feel like talking to Owen. Phil didn't want to know what it was like to be with Keely when he could never have her. Kissing her was amazing. It hurt to know that something that meant everything to him really didn't mean anything.

"You don't have to thank me Phil…you can dare me to kiss Via when we get back out there." Owen said.

"You want me to thank you? It didn't mean anything Owen…she was pretending…I wasn't…I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this. So that life can find another way to fuck me over…"

"I was right you do like her." Owen said.

"I'm in love with her…" Phil said bluntly.

* * *

Outside Keely was still reeling from the kiss Phil had given her, all of the feelings she'd been trying to keep repressed for the good of their friendship had resurfaced.

"So...what was it like when he kissed you…I'm dying to know?" Via said.

"I can't even think…" Keely whispered sitting down on the porch steps.

"He seems like a really good kisser. Was it passionate? It looked really passionate." Via asked.

Keely didn't answer her friend, and clutched her knees to her chest. The kiss had been everything she'd hoped for Phil was an amazing kisser, and it was full of passion.

She knew it was all pretend, just a make believe kiss but she felt a need want for him that was so undeniably real and raw she knew it wasn't rational to feel this way. But she couldn't help what she was feeling.

Keely looked up at Via and then glanced around, she could hear Owen talking in the kitchen and Phil banging cabinets closed in the kitchen.

"It was amazing." Keely whispered.

"You like Phil why won't you tell him how you feel. If that kiss was any indicator he feels the same." Via told her.

"It was just pretend; Phil doesn't have those kind of feelings for me." Keely said.

"You don't know that Keely, you two spend an awful lot of time together." Via said.

"You and Owen spend an awful lot of time together. You don't have feelings for him do you?" Keely asked.

Via blushed, "I guess since you told me your secret I can tell you mine. The reason why I fight with Owen a lot is because I like him. And I don't flirt like other girls."

"Why don't you tell him then?" Keely asked.

"Because it's Owen…girls are clamoring to go out on dates with him. And if I were to tell him he'd never let me live it down." Via told her, "And this isn't about me. You just got an amazing kiss from a wonderful guy."

"The only thing I can do is leave it to the waves. If they push us together then it was meant to be if they don't then oh well. I guess I'm out of luck." Keely said.

Owen and Phil came out with some drinks, it had taken them an impossibly long time to return with four can Cokes.

"Owen wanted to try and make lemonade, but we didn't have any lemons." Phil told them.

"You're just like that movie _Saturday_ you never have two things that match. Peanut butter and no jelly. Ham and no burger." Owen said.

"I think that was _Friday_ Owen…" Keely told him.

"Oh…anyways I think its Phil's turn…to dare me to do something." Owen gave Phil a less that subtle wink.

Phil rolled his eyes, "Fine…Owen I dare you to drink as much of this Coke as you can in twenty seconds."

"That was hardly imaginative, I've seen him put down whole meals in less time than that." Via said.

"It was all I could come up with…" Phil said blushing.

"Fine…I'll do it." Owen said popping the tab on the drink and inhaling it in less than ten seconds.

"It was a good try though…" Keely offered.

"Thanks…" he whispered not meeting her eyes.

"Um…I think you should rethink that and get a do over…" Via said.

"Me too, I thought you were going to totally return the favor. I want to kiss Via dude." Owen whispered loudly.

Phil raised an eyebrow and glanced at Via, "Via, I dare you to kiss Owen…"

Via smirked and crossed the small space between herself and Owen she grabbed him and kissed him hard. Owen kissed back reverently. Keely couldn't help but stare it looked like feeding time at the shark tank. So much pent up unresolved sexual tension finally coming to some kind of resolution she could only hope they didn't hurt each other.

She didn't bother to stop them when the acceptable time had passed, she wonder if it looked like that when Phil had kissed her, it certainly didn't feel like some lust fueled make out session. It felt different, maybe she was grasping at straws, but it did.

"Um…you guys can stop now…" Phil said.

Via finally broke the kiss, "That wasn't so hard."

"Well, it is now…" Owen said.

"Gross…" Keely said walking over to the swing.

"I'm with her on that one…" Phil said starting after her.

"Keel, about the kiss…" Phil began as he took a seat beside her.

"It's okay…I know it doesn't mean anything…." She told him.

"Of course not…" he whispered, "We're friends…right?"

There was a note of sadness in his voice and he still wasn't looking her in the eye.

"Best friends…Look I don't want these stupid dares to mess that up. Now I know you're embarrassed about the whole kiss thing but its fine…we both know it didn't mean anything. So we can move on right?" she asked.

"Yeah…I'm glad we talked about it." He said finally meeting her eyes.

"Me too…" she whispered

She knew getting through the summer was going to be tough.


	2. You give love a bad name

**Title**: Dare you to move

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Summertime is rapidly approaching in Pickford and Phil, Keely, Owen, and Via are bored. Owen suggests a game of dare will his game be the thing that brings them all closer than before?

**Rating**: T, sexuality, language, teen partying,

**Disclaimer**: I don't own POTF.

"You give love a bad name"

The game of dare lasted all weekend and it seemed things were just getting interesting. The stakes had had been upped a bit and soon they were playing it in school. Phil was growing rather accustomed to doing the outrageous dares, it all seemed so easy after the kiss. He had wanted to cry when she told him that it didn't mean anything. He didn't know how something he never had could hurt so much when he lost it.

"Whose turn is it?" Owen asked as the group convened at Phil's locker before fifth period.

Other students were bustling trying to get to class but they behaved like they had all the time in the world.

"It's yours I think…" Keely responded.

"I got a good one…." Owen beamed.

Phil prayed that the dare wasn't for him.

"Oh…I really hope it's not a repeat of your last one…I am not going to cluck like a chicken during the morning report ever again." Keely said.

"That was hilarious…" Via laughed.

"Totally classic," Owen said taking a bite of his pastrami on wheat sandwich.

"I think the whole school thinks I'm bipolar or something," Keely glanced around nervously at the passing students in the hallway.

"There is nothing wrong with you wanting to kiss girls Keely…in fact I think it's something you should be proud of." Owen said around a mouthful of food.

Keely looked at Phil for help but he raised his arms.

"I'm not going to explain this one to him." Phil said laughing.

"Explain what?" Owen asked.

"Nothing…" Keely said.

"Okay what's this next dare going to be Owen?" Phil asked changing the subject.

"Well it's a dare for Via." Owen said.

"Uh oh…" Via said.

"I dare you to come talk to me over here away from Phil and Keely." Owen said.

"Oh God. The two of you had better be planning anything inappropriate." Phil said, "It's against the rules…."

"Us inappropriate? Never…" Via said with a smirk as she and Owen walked away to go talk.

"This could be far worse than them planning something inappropriate. They could be getting together!" Keely exclaimed seizing him by the shoulders.

He decided that he really liked when she got riled up, her green eyes seemed to sparkle when she did. Whenever she touched him the world seemed to float away and they were the only ones left it was a beautiful feeling.

"What's wrong with that?" Phil asked when he was finally able to pull himself together.

"For a smart guy you're pretty slow. If that they become a thing then this foursome is back to a twosome…and I'll be the only girl in school without a boyfriend." Keely said.

"What's so bad about that? If they like each other they should go for it." Phil said.

"Phil! Don't you know what this means? They'll be spending all their time together doing girlfriend and boyfriend things and you'll have to watch Lifetime Movies with me and go to the mall and buy halter tops with me." Keely pointed out.

"Oh…" Phil blushed, he had enjoyed watching her try outfit after outfit but he didn't feel comfortable holding her purse outside of the dressing rooms at Wet Seal.

"And without Owen around you won't have anyone to go Sci-Fi Conventions with and do other guy stuff with. In other words: This cannot happen." Keely said.

"Look Keel, they've been our friends for the past two years. We've got to let whatever happens happen." He told her.

She still hadn't let him go, they were standing close and he could smell her perfume. He wanted her so much; he was dying to taste that cherry flavored lip gloss of hers again. Three years of knowing her, it had come down to this either turning away or taking some action for once.

* * *

Keely was staring into Phil's brown eyes. Pleading with him to stop Owen and Via from getting together but not for the reasons she'd stated. But because not having Owen and Via around meant that she spent more time alone with Phil wishing that they could be a couple, it was hard standing right beside someone you love and feeling like they are a million miles away.

There was something in his eyes when he looked at her, she didn't know if it was the warmth of friendship or if it was something more, she prayed it was something more. She realized that she still hadn't let go of his shoulders but she didn't let go, she didn't want to. She couldn't help touching him every chance she got. He seemed to be leaning close evaporating the mere inches that separated them.

The tardy bell rang and Via and Owen came bounding back over breaking the moment. Keely damned them for behaving like bulls in a china shop when something was about to happen between her and Phil.

"Guys lets get to class Messerschmitt is going to give us detention if we're late." Via said.

"Coming…" Keely called over her shoulder, she still hadn't let him go.

She blushed and let him go and looped her arm through his and one through Owen's. Phil did the same with Via on the other side.

"I feel the odd urge to skip…" Owen said.

"I dare you…" Keely smirked.

"If I do it we all have to do it." He responded.

"Fine…"

"Whatever…"

"The kid don't skip…"

"Phil!"

"Alright!" Phil said.

And the foursome skipped off toward Messerschmitt's class.

"Miss Teslow, Miss Crowley, Mr. Sanders, Mr. Diffy so nice of you all to join us." Mr. Messerschmitt said.

"Sorry about the lateness, I had to finish up my third sandwich…." Owen said.

"Take your seats,"

Keely slid into her regular seat behind Owen and in front of Via and beside Phil.

"We will resume the lecture on the Vietnam War…"

She tried to pay attention but Via and Phil were whispering behind her, and it was hard to concentrate on the lecture.

Keely rolled her eyes and opened her notebook; she knew she would end up doing more doddleling than taking notes but she opened her history book as well. She was staring at a picture in the margin when a note dropped on her desk.

* * *

Phil was minding his own business half listening until a note landed on his desk, he read it quickly recognizing Via's neat script. It was another dare telling him to serenade Keely in front of the class. He glanced over at Via who was sitting at her desk smirking.

"I can't do that!" he whispered.

He glanced back over at Via who was flapping her arms imitating a chicken. He shook his head; the whole class must have thought they were insane.

"You can…I think you're just chicken…" Via whispered.

"Okay how elementary is that…" he said rolling his eyes.

Via stuck out her tongue, "That was elementary now are you going to do it or not?"

"I know that I'm going to live to regret this in detention…" Phil said.

"For the love of God would you just do it man!" Owen turned around and shouted.

The whole class including Keely turned around and stared at them. Phil glanced at Via, she just raised an eyebrow and cocked her head.

"Is there a problem back there?" Mr. Messerschmitt questioned.

"Yes actually there is, I heard a terrible rumor sir." Phil began.

"I'm listening," Messerschmitt sneered.

"I think this is a matter we'd best discuss privately you might want to nip it in the bud before all your classes get wind of it." Phil stated.

"We can speak candidly outside Mr. Diffy." Messerschmitt said and Phil got up to speak with the teacher outside.

When he spoke to the teacher, he didn't even have to lie there was really an uprising among the freshman Civics classes naturally led by his sister. He didn't rat her out to Messerschmitt.

The man paled and stalked away from Phil and down the hall, "Tell your classmates to doodle quietly until I return."

"I will sir," Phil smirked it was the reaction he'd hoped for, with Messerschmitt gone he could do the dare set before him.

He breezed back into the room his face set with a look of determination as he stalked over to Keely's desk.

He leaned close and whispered, "I'm really sorry but that Via is relentless and just this side of evil. I want to apologize before hand for my horrible singing and equally bad dancing."

Keely looked at him confused, "Phil what are you doing?"

He gave her an apologetic smile and began the dare set before him.

"An angel's smile is what you sell. You promise me heaven, then put me through hell chains of love got a hold on me. When passion's a prison, you can't break free. You're a loaded gun. There's nowhere to run. No one can save me. The damage is done." He began to sing the words he knew so well Keely was constantly playing the Bon Jovi greatest hits album.

"Shot through the heart and you're to blame. You give love a bad name. I play my part and you play your game. You give love a bad name, you give love a bad name." he continued solely because of the soft smile playing on Keely's lips, fully aware that his classmates were staring.

"Paint your smile on your lips blood red nails on your fingertips." He sang lifting up her small manicured hands and showing the gaping classmates her French manicure with the red tips.

Keely blushed.

"A school boy's dream, you act so shy. Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye. You're a loaded gun. There's nowhere to run. No one can save me. The damage is done." He ended the song there.

"Phil…" Keely began, but Messerschmitt breezed into the room before she could really say anything.

"Mr. Diffy, Miss Teslow you can stay after school in detention. I see Miss Crowley and Mr. Sanders were also involved I see notes here and here." Mr. Messerschmitt came and snatched notes of Owen's desk.

"Fuck…" Owen hissed, Messerschmitt shot him a glare.

"Fudge cake! And brownies, man am I hungry…" Owen said.

"Nice save Sanders, but you get two days detention."

Phil sighed and put his head down on his desk, he knew he was going to get into trouble somehow.

Mercifully the bell rang, and class ended he made a hasty retreat before the others could catch him. He needed time to calm down before Keely rejected him once again.

* * *

Keely didn't get a chance to talk to Phil after school because Vice Principal Hackett was running detention and he didn't allow any talking. And passing notes was out the question. So she sat there glancing at Phil as she wrote her 1000 word essay about the rudeness of talking notes during class.

They had to wait around until the last person finished their essay, which meant they were all waiting on Owen. Finally he finished up and they could leave.

"Man that's three hours of my life I'm never getting back." Owen said.

"Yeah, that was so boring…" Via said.

"You guys want to get something to eat?" Owen asked.

"I'm starved," Via said.

"Yeah sure, we'll meet in the food court at the mall. I'm going to ride with Phil we need to talk." Keely said.

Phil nodded, and followed her out of the building.

Once they were in his car, she asked him the question again.

"Did Via dare you to sing that for me?" she smirked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if was embarrassing,"

"I thought it was really nice Phil, you don't give yourself much credit. You're a pretty good singer; I've got to start putting you to work." She smiled.

He blushed and started the car he smiled a shy smile.

"You don't know how cute you are when you do that." Keely blurted before she could stop herself.

He looked at her confusedly.

"I mean you always seem so serious like you're carrying around the weight of the world on your shoulders. You don't smile nearly as much as you should, I mean junior year is nearly over we're almost seniors. Next year is going to be the best year of our lives." Keely beamed.

"I can't help it, no matter how long I stay in this century I cannot get used to everything here. The violence, the lying politicians, the war, my grades, my sisters plans for world domination, and keeping my secret. It's a bit exhausting sometimes. But the whole dare game has been a pleasant distraction."

"Phil, we're just kids. There isn't much we can do about the big things, so it's best not to worry about them. I know in saying that I sound like a total small town girl living in her own heart-shaped world, but it's true. You're going to wear yourself out worrying about the world's problems, worry about issues a little closer to you." Keely told him.

Phil frowned and the open look on his face was replaced with his pensive thinking face.

"What are you thinking about?" Keely asked as Phil drove to away from the school.

"Nothing…"

"It certainly doesn't look like nothing, you were brooding." Keely said.

"I was not,"

"You so were." Keely said, "Phil please talk to me. You were about to say something in the hallway."

He blushed again, she wished she knew what was going on in his mind. She wished he would really let her in, she couldn't fathom the types of thoughts that were running through his mind, she wondered if they were similar to the ones she was thinking. She was fairly certain that he was going to kiss her again in the hallway, but Owen and Via came back over ruining the moment.

"It's not important," he said glancing over at her.

As quickly as the pensive expression came it was gone, and Phil was his normal self a slightly guarded expression his lips pursed and eyes on the road not daring to look at her.

Keely sighed frustrated, she couldn't do this anymore. Obviously, he didn't want to be with her otherwise he would at least meet her halfway. She couldn't keep doing this, her chest felt tight and tears stung in her eyes. She was doing the one thing she swore she would not do in his presence, she was crying over him. But she couldn't stop herself, she couldn't take it anymore.

A sob caught in her throat as she closed her eyes and turned her face to the window straining not let those tears escape. She dug her nails into her thigh, she could feel the sharp points of the artificial tips through her jeans. A tear fell down her cheek she tried to quickly wipe it away before he noticed.

"Keel, what's wrong?" he asked.

She looked at him with blurry tear filled eyes wanting so badly to shout at him, "I'm in love with you!"

It would have solved everything and nothing at the same time. The admission itself would break the both of them she sniffled shaking her head.

Instead she whispered, "Nothing…"

It was nothing at all, it occurred to her he was the one who gave love a bad name. She felt so much for the boy who was always beside her; she could only blame herself for loving him this way.


	3. Dancing with myself

**Title**: Dare you to move

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Summertime is rapidly approaching in Pickford and Phil, Keely, Owen, and Via are bored. Owen suggests a game of dare will his game be the thing that brings them all closer than before?

**Rating**: T, sexuality, language, teen partying,

**Disclaimer**: I don't own POTF.

"Dancing with myself"

Keely walked into the broadcast lab the Friday of the same week that she'd cried in Phil's car. She'd been doing a better job keeping her emotions under control since then. The dare game had only escalated, it seemed Owen and Via were trying harder than ever to come up with situations that pushed her and Phil together.

She was too busy drinking her latte to greet Owen and Via who were sitting on the couch talking quietly when she entered. The two hadn't noticed her arrival.

"Owen, we've tried nearly everything and nothing has worked so far. I'm almost out of ideas. How are we going to get them together?" Via asked.

Keely froze crouching down behind a filing cabinet, she had to hear the rest of the conversation. She peeped around the cabinet at her two conspiring friends.

Owen put his arm around Via and she smiled, ducking her head to look at him.

"I think I have an idea that just might work." Owen smirked.

"And what pray tell is that? Phil can sniff out dumb plan from a mile away, a result of having Pim for a sister, and you don't have the capability to lie to Keely."

"You see Via, I don't _have_ to lie to Keely for my plan to work because my plan happens to be a dare." Owen smiled proudly.

"And if this like all of our dares doesn't work?" Via asked.

"We'll lock them in the closet and see what happens from there. I don't understand why they have to be so stubborn about this. Phil and Keely are going to get together whether they like it or not." Owen said vehemently.

"You tell 'em." Via smirked.

"Guess what my parents are going out of town for the weekend."

"You know you're supposed to give me _time_ to guess…" Via rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, so that means I've got the place to myself." Owen grinned pulling Via closer.

Surprisingly Via giggled and let him hold her tighter. Keely gasped in shock, it was the first she had seen of their relationship.

"It means that we can do a lot more of this safely without anyone finding out." Owen said kissing Via.

Keely smirked looking away, so they got together after all. Thinking that Owen and Via affirmed their feelings for each other gave her hope for her and Phil. It made her forget all about them planning out the details of their hook up together. Keely couldn't be mad at them. They were giving the push they desperately needed.

Keely snuck back out the door and made her presence known, by bumping the door into the wall before striding in, giving the couple time to stop what they were doing.

"Hey guys," she said casually unable to hide her smirk.

"Nothing…" Owen responded.

Via poked him the ribs, "She didn't ask if we were doing anything."

"OH I thought she said, "What sup," so I'm like, "Nothing…" Owen said.

Keely laughed, "So you guys got dates for the formal on Saturday?"

Owen looked at Via, "I think I've got some one in mind."

"I was probably going to go with this doofus." Via said.

"You sound sooo excited." Keely joked.

"What about you Keel?" Owen asked.

"I don't know…" Keely said holding on the hope that Phil would ask her.

* * *

Phil made his way down the hall to the broadcast lab he smiled excited about seeing Keely. He wondered if she had a date for the formal, he could ask her today if she'd go with him or he could let someone else come along and take her to the dance show her the night of her life and make her fall madly in love with him he'd lose her forever.

It seemed every dance they'd gone to together got ruined either by his father fixing the Time Machine, barnyard creatures, or Pim's plans for world domination. He swore that this would be different they were going to have a good time. He knew that his father had secretly abandoned all hope of fixing the Time Machine and his sister was far to interested in going to this dance and having fun with her boyfriend.

He never thought he'd see the day that Pim would finally give Little Danny a chance but now all of a sudden they were all over each other. It was nice to see his sister actually acting like a normal teenager instead acting like Rasputin.

"What up with it P-Dawg." Owen said.

Phil rolled his eyes, "Of all the nicknames I think that one is my least favorite."

"Someone's in a good mood usually you just growl at him and ask me where's the coffee." Keely said.

"I know…"Via said getting off the couch and starting over to where Phil and Keely were standing at a table.

"Have you been getting your caffeine from another woman?" Keely asked with mock distress.

"Save the quips and pass the joe will ya?" he smirked.

She passed him his coffee.

"Are the seniors pouring soap bubbles into Vice Principal Hackett's fountain?" Via asked gazing out of the window.

"I think so…" Phil said, "I saw Max Jordan run in with a huge box of laundry detergent when I came in."

"Sounds like breaking news…" Keely said.

"You will not report on the senior pranks. You remember when we did that hard hitting piece about senior skip day they didn't just egg your car they egged both of us." Phil told her.

"And so is the life of a real investigative reporter you know, the death threats the hate mail. It comes with the territory; I'm not scared Phil are you?" Keely said.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He admitted.

Lately Keely had been taking more risks with her stories reporting on more than dirty mop water. One of their school's former coaches had been molesting one of the girls in his health class and Keely got her to tell her story. Needless to say Coach Mecklenburg wasn't a very happy man and neither was the varsity football team.

It seems that even a town like Pickford had a seedy underbelly. things that were their underneath but they never saw but as they got older it all became more glaringly obvious. Phil wanted to leave it all alone, but Keely strove to make a difference and he was always right there with her.

"Well, we're going to go watch the festivities, do you need us to take a camera along and get some of it?" Via asked.

"That won't be necessary." Keely said, "See you guys at lunch,"

With that Owen and Via were gone. And Phil was suddenly nervous as hell. But he had to ask her.

"Hey Keel, I know this is a bit short notice but I was wondering…if you have a date for formal."

"No, not yet but I have my dress and shoes…"

Phil smirked; Keely was always fashion first details later.

"Well, I thought that since you don't have a date yet and I don't have a date yet maybe we can go together."

There was an awkward pause, and he wondered if he'd taken the wrong tact.

"There's no pressure Keel. We can go just as friends."

"I'd love to…" she smiled.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phil…when you asked me before did you want to go like not as friends, I mean like a real date?" she asked.

"I guess so…" he said, "If you want, no pressure."

"I want. I definitely want." Keely said looking him over.

"Creat!" he said before he could stop himself.

"What?"

"I started to say cool and then I sort of said great. A case of verbal dyslexia, my apologies."

"It's all grool." She smirked.

* * *

They amused themselves until Saturday afternoon with the game of dare. Keely thought she'd seen and done it all when she'd run around the school naked. But nothing could prepare her for what she felt when she was getting ready for formal. She was so nervous while Via was applying her make up.

"V…" Keely whined, "I can't believe after all this time he's finally asked me out."

"That's great Keely but you need to calm down you're all flushed. I'm trying to apply this bronzing powder."

"You're right I can't over think this, it's just a dance." Keely said.

"He's in love with you and you love him." Via said.

"You think he loves me…?" Keely asked.

"Duh!" Via exclaimed.

"I don't know what to do V…I want to be with him so bad. I think we could be good together." Keely said.

"You could be with him if you'd _tell _him how you feel."

"He should _know_ how I feel, I've been giving him _all_ the signals."

Via took a step back and pursed her lips, "You know Phil, he's all Mr. Oblivious when it comes to girls."

"He does share Lloyd Diffy's DNA." Keely conceded.

"I am so glad. Owen dared Phil to ask you out tonight," Via blurted.

"What?"

"You…you didn't know?"

"No wonder he was all like no pressure. We definitely need pressure. Ugh…I can't believe I thought this was real… he doesn't want me Via. He's just playing this stupid game." Keely said sadly, "You guys go and have fun I'm gonna sit this one out."

"Oh no you won't. I've spent the last three hours curling your hair, you are going to that dance."

"Via…" Keely whined.

"Don't you Via me. They are going to be here any second Phil is going to be crushed if you flake on him."

"He didn't really want to go with me Via."

"He does, he was just too chicken to ask you himself." Via told her.

"The man has walked through liquefied glass out ran bulls and he's lived with Pim for the past fourteen years." Keely said.

"What…"

"Don't ask don't tell." Keely said.

The doorbell rang and Keely heard her mother yelling from downstairs.

"They're here!" Via exclaimed.

"You seen awfully excited about this dance." Keely raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Via said grabbing her purse and heading downstairs Keely followed.

They could barely make it downstairs for the quick flashes of her mother's digital camera.

"Mother! Would you cut it out! Gosh! Now I know how Britney Spears feels." Keely said.

Keely had barely finished barking at her doting mother when she looked up and saw Phil, he looked so adorable, he was wearing a black tuxedo with a gold bow tie and vest complete with tails and a top hat. But he was still sporting his trademark black Chuck Taylor Converse.

"Keely…"

"Phil…"

They both began at the same time as they made their way toward each other.

* * *

Phil gulped, he knew Keely was going all out for this dance. But damn, decked out in the white and gold tailored gown all she was missing was a wedding veil. He couldn't breathe, he'd never thought about marrying her before. He'd thought of doing other explicit things traditionally done after a wedding. Her long hair tumbled down her back in gorgeous curls in a half up half down style kind of like a some medieval princess.

"You look beautiful…" he whispered.

"You look pretty darn hot yourself Phil Diffy." Keely said forgetting once again that it was all pretend.

"Aw…you kids smile for the pictures you can flirt at the dance. I've got some _Desperate Housewives TiVoed _that I'd really like to watch…" Mandy Teslow said.

Phil rolled his eyes and he posed with the gang for seemingly endless pictures and finally they made their way outside.

"We have a surprise for you ladies." Owen said.

"Oh know we're taking that motel on wheels you call a suburban?" Keely asked.

"Not hardly. I rented a limo. I beat my father at charades every week for two months and I had a little cash to throw around." Phil said nonchalantly.

"Classy," Via said as the limo driver opened the door for them.

"I know right…" Phil said.

Once they were all inside Via and Keely began to play around with all the buttons in the limo.

"How about a toast guys to celebrate. This thing totally has some tequila in the mini bar." Owen said.

"I don't know…" Phil said.

"Phil come on down wimp out on me man…" Owen said.

"Fine give me the fucking bottle. I hate peer pressure." Phil snatched the bottle from Owen and took a sip it burned on the way down, but it wasn't as horrible as he first thought.

"I didn't think you had it in you." Via took the bottle from him and took a long chug, before passing it off to Keely who took a delicate sip.

Phil liked how her mouth stretched around the neck of the bottle, he could so imagine it stretching around something else. It was suddenly warm back there, with her sitting so close.

"See guys this is fun…" Owen said after taking a sip and sliding his arm around Via.

Phil rolled his eyes, it was so obvious that the two had been hooking up all week.

"Did you guys get permission to stay over at Owen's tonight?" Via asked.

"It's all good. I talked to my mom. And she'd actually prefer me to stay over there instead of going to the football team's after party." Keely said.

"My dad said if he saw me before Sunday he was going to disown me. I half want to show up over there for the hell of it." Phil said.

Keely laughed and it was like music to his ears, by the time they reached the school Phil had taken three straight shots of tequila upon Via's dare and he wasn't thinking too clearly.

"I think my parents think I'm gay…" he blurted as the limo came to a stop.

"You're not though dude…cause that would make me gay by association, and you know I gosta get mine." Owen said.

"I'm not ."

"You'd better not because this would be a good waste of an aquabra." Keely said adjusting her strapless gown.

"What? Your breasts are perfect Keel…you don't need some aquatic whatsamadoodle." Phil said his eyes falling on the girl's cleavage.

"That's really sweet Phil but my eyes are up here. And they happen to be just as enchanting as my breasts. Now come on. If I didn't know better I'd say you were drunk." Keely said slurring her words a bit she too was tipsy.

The gym was packed, and Little Danny and Pim were up in the DJ booth kissing. It was going to take a while to get used to Pim kissing Danny instead of punching him in the face.

"We need to dance…" Keely whispered leading him out onto the floor into the crush of bodies.

Phil wasn't used to the way people in the twenty first century danced. And it was a bit difficult when they both kept tripping over the train of Keely's gown as they attempted to gyrate to a song by Camillionare. They danced and laughed the night away with Owen and Via and before they knew it the dance was nearly over.

Danny put on another record.

_Oh, oh, oh dancing with myself  
Oh, oh, oh dancing with myself  
When there's nothing to lose  
And there's nothing to prove  
well I'll dancing with myself  
Oh, oh, oh, oh _

If I looked all over the world  
And there's every type of girl  
But their empty eyes seem to pass me by  
leave me dancing with myself

So let's sink another drink  
'Cause it'll give me time to think  
If I had a chance, I'd ask the world to dance  
And I'm dancing with myself

Phil was tired of dancing around his feelings for Keely, it was junior formal for crying out loud he'd been denying his feelings for her for over three years. There wasn't another girl for him. He was going tell her tonight. He decided he was done being the best friend. He wanted to be her boyfriend.

"Tonight's the night…" he we whispered.

"What?" Keely asked.

"Nothing."

_Oh, oh, oh dancing with myself  
Oh, oh, oh dancing with myself  
When there's nothing to lose  
And there's nothing to prove  
well I'll dancing with myself  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
_


	4. Spend the night with you

**Title**: Dare you to move

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Summertime is rapidly approaching in Pickford and Phil, Keely, Owen, and Via are bored. Owen suggests a game of dare will his game be the thing that brings them all closer than before?

**Rating**: T, sexuality, language, teen partying,

**Disclaimer**: I don't own POTF.

**A/n: **Okay, some mature themes in this chappy, but you folks can handle it, ask nicely and I might add a tiny bit more of a teaser in one of the scenes, you know which one I'm talking about. My computer is holding steady now for a while. I don't know how long. But I'm glad to be able to update while I can…I think all of you are so super creat for reviewing. And I hope to see what you guys think of this chapter, I basically got it out within the last three and half hours.

"Spend the night with you"

Keely is having the time of her life at the dance, and she isn't sure whether it's because she's kinda tipsy and with her best friends dancing the night away or if it's because she and Phil are there together, together. Even if it was a dare she still loved every minute of it.

It felt like a real date he danced only with her slow songs and fast songs mind you, although they never could master the steps quite like Owen and Via, who had to be separated twice by Vice Principal Hackett for lewd dance movements.

"Listen up folks it's the last song of the night, and we're going to make it slow and sweet. Hit it boo." Pim said over the PA system.

A song by Swtichfoot began to play and Phil put his arms around her waist and they began to sway to the song staring into each other's eyes it was the perfect end to a perfect night. It seemed to describe the way she felt about him.

_I'm on fire when you're near me _

_I'm on fire when you speak _

_I'm on fire burning at these mysteries_

He held her tight never breaking her gaze until he had leaned in and pressed his lips to hers it was quick and so soft a kiss that Keely wasn't sure it had happened but then she noticed he was wearing some of her lip gloss.

_I'm standing on the edge of me._

_Standing on the edge of everything I've ever been_

_I've been standing at the edge of me standing _

_At the edge _

The dance ended and students were chattering and Owen wanted to leave so Keely didn't get to ask Phil about the kiss. The limo was noisy since Little Danny and Pim needed a ride home and the duo were so obnoxiously loud Keely couldn't even think. After dropping off the two freshmen, Owen pulled out the tequila and Keely forgot all about asking Phil for the moment.

Back at Owen's place Via started a game of Marry, Screw or Kill. Where you tell which one of the Three Stooges or whatever you would marry, screw, or kill.

"Scooby Doo. Scooby Doo." Via said laughing, "Keely you know you've thought about this."

"Um…I'd marry Shaggy, bang Fred's brains out, and kill that damn dog alright." Keely muttered.

The group laughed.

"What about you Phil?" Keely asked.

"I don't know…I've seen the stupid movie. I guess I'll marry Daphne, have sex with Velma, and I'd kill Fred. He's such a douche." Phil answered.

"Owen…you're only one who hasn't answered. It's your turn!" Keely said a bit loudly but she was thankful Mr. & Mrs. Sanders weren't home seeing as they were all drunk still dressed in most of their formal wear sitting outside by the pool.

"You know I'd marry Velma, fuck Daphne, and I'd kill that stupid mutt." Owen laughed.

"Why are you all hating on Scooby?" Via asked.

"What's stranger is you're the one who said you wanted to fuck him…" Phil pointed out.

"I meant Shaggy, I need some more to drink." Via said.

"Yeah me too," Owen said.

It was indeed the general consensus.

"I'll go get some more to drink." Keely offered desperate for some time to think and to avoid another round of the game.

"There's vodka in the freezer and paper cups on the counter." Owen said.

"Owen! We've had a bottle of tequila already, I think we should just stop for a while." Phil said.

"Keely bring the orange juice would you so we won't have it straight." Via suggested.

"Will do."

"Do you need some help?" Phil asked her.

"Nah, I got it." Keely said her gaze drifting from his eyes down to the rest of his body.

Phil had long ago taken of the jacket to his tux and the button down shirt. He and Owen were both dressed in just their vests and slacks. He was so tan all over and Keely couldn't help being fascinated by that bronze skin. The faint sheen of sweat on the slightly defined muscles of his arms entranced her for a second.

She blushed when she realized she was staring and pulled open the sliding glass door and walked into Owen's kitchen. Keely was definitely catching feelings for Phil. She sighed softly trying to calm herself, her heart was racing her mouth was dry she was more then catching feelings she was in love.

She went to the fridge and got out the vodka the orange juice and she grabbed the cups and made her way back outside.

"No, no is it my turn?" Keely said returning with some cups and some vodka and a small jug of orange juice.

"It's a new game. We're going to play a drinking game called I never, you say something that you've done but say I never and then you have to take a sip and then it goes on the next person says an I never and if you've done it you have to drink." Via explained.

She passed everyone a cup, like any of them needed anymore to drink but they were going to play a game of I never. Owen dulled out more shots.

"I'll go first to let you guys know what kind of I nevers to use," Via said already blushing, "I never masturbated to broadband internet porn."

She watched as Via, Owen and even Phil took a guilty sip. She couldn't say she was surprised he was a guy right?

"Your turn Keely, lets see how bad you really are." Via said.

Keely smirked and thought of the most devilish I never.

"I've never fantasized about any of my good friends." She said taking a quick sip and keeping her eyes on Phil who also took a sip.

"I saw that Diffo, you'd better not be thinking about me." Owen said.

Via laughed, "I know exactly who he was thinking about."

"You looking at my woman now?" Owen asked.

"Oh so you admit that Via is your woman now." Phil smirked.

"Yeah…"

Keely laughed, "It's your turn Phil."

"I never spied on the girls getting dressed for gym." Phil blushed before taking a sip.

Owen took a sip, "Boring Diff Man, this how it's done. I never had sex in a public place."

Keely watched horrified, as all three of them took a sip.

Via glared at Phil once she swallowed, "I thought you were a virgin,"

He blushed, "I am, if it's with yourself it still counts, I guess."

"Well, then I'd better take a sip myself." Keely admitted.

"I never kissed a girl." Via said before taking a sip.

Keely watched Owen and Phil drink from their cups as well.

A few more I nevers later Keely was beginning to feel loose tongued and lightheaded. They had moved their little game inside. Owen had suddenly become fascinated with the water, and Via decided to get him away from it none of them were in any condition to play lifeguard.

They were sitting on the couch just laughing, after awhile Keely and Phil had stopped been able to drink and Owen and Via were trying to top each other's outrageous I nevers.

"Owen, this isn't fun anymore. You turn everything we do into a pissing contest." Via said.

"We can watch Adult Swim Family Guy is on I love that show…" Owen said clicking on the TV.

Keely wasn't interested in television there was a sight right beside her, and she was tired of just watching she wanted more than that and in her drunken state she was willing do something about it. Keely climbed onto Phil's lap pulling her dress up to her knees so she could do so easily.

"Keel…" he whispered, not a trace of shock evident on his face all she could see was his want for her.

"You kissed me at the dance."

"I did," he admitted blushing, "I'm sorry I said no pressure, but I didn't stick to my own rule."

"It's okay, I think I'd like some pressure." Keely said.

"Can we take all conversations about pressure up to the guest room along with all Keely and Phil dry hump sessions? Brian is about to do the peanut butter jelly dance." Owen said.

Keely climbed off of Phil she took his hand, "C'mon."

She led him up to the guest bedroom.

"Keely, I want us to get together but not when…we're like this…fuck I can't think about anything but your lips."

She leaned in and kissed him roughly, and he responded and it was so amazing better than any of the other kisses they'd shared. They finally broke apart breathing heavily.

"I need you Phil…" she whispered pouting.

* * *

Phil's resolve melted instantly when he saw the pout on her face, he pulled her close and crashed his lips down on hers, he closed the door there was no more pretenses. He knew why she'd brought him up there. And he knew why he'd come along, he'd been hard all through the game of I never.

He guided them over to the queen sized bed and gently lay her down and he hovered above her kissing cheeks her chin, her nose, and her forehead.

"Do you…" he paused to kiss her throat, "want this?"

Keely panted in response, "So much Phil…"

He kissed her neck losing him in the feel of her soft skin and the way she moaned when he touched her, he barely heard the zipper on her gown go down. From there it was a blur of moans and screams and skin on skin. It was beautiful, as he made them one he told her his love for her and she'd mirrored his words.

Phil awoke to the sun glaring down on him; he was in a strange but really nice room. It must have been a guest room. He tried to figure out his surroundings but found that his head hurt too much to think. What disturbed him more was that he was comepletely nude.

He rolled over to see a tangle of blonde hair and a smooth pale back tapering down to a slim waist and a bare bottom. He suddenly came to the stark realization that it was Keely lying next to him. He sat up so quickly it woke her.

"What the…" she looked up at him confused, before she screamed and tried to cover herself with the sheet.

He slid out of bed and tried to find his clothes, mumbling apologies.

"Oh my God…we didn't…" she said.

"We did…I really think we did, I don't remember…" he whispered pulling on his boxers.

"I remember bits and pieces; I remember the dancing and the drinking. And some of the naked bedroom grinding. As to the how I don't get."

"Well, you remember a lot more than I do. I remember leaving the dance but after that it's kind of a blur…a sweaty naked blur." Phil said.

"Alright, we must discuss this calmly and rationally for the good our friendship," she said holding the sheet tightly to her body.

"I don't know if I can do calm and rational with this mammoth sized headache." He told her, "but I'll try." He told her as he took a seat on the bed.

He watched as she bent down to retrieve some of her clothes off the floor and as she pulled on her what he was guessing what her underwear he couldn't see anything around the sheet. Before she coiled the sheet tighter around her body and sat down.

"I can't believe it's really gone…" she said.

"What?"

"My virginity, your virginity." Keely said. "I'm glad it was you though Phil…"

"That's right I'm the go to guy for drunk sex." Phil said wondering if he'd been a bad lover, since she wasn't freaking out over the fact that he'd taken advantage of her.

"That's not what I meant; I mean…it could have been a lot worse. It could have been with some guy that I don't even care about instead of with my best friend and for that I'm eternally grateful."

"You're not mad because I took advantage of you?" he asked.

"We kind of took advantage of each other don't you think Phil, judging that huge hickey on your neck I'd have to say we both had a handle on what was going on in this bed."

"I was so drunk Keel…I would never just…"

There was a flicker of pain in her eyes just for a second, "You saying you don't find me attractive unless you're drunk?"

"What? No! Keely I didn't want to do this drunk, if our relationship would ever dictate for us to engage in," he paused to rub his temple, "sexual intercourse I'd prefer it be sober sex."

"Don't get all clinical on me okay, I guess you don't think about me that way. And to tell the truth, that kind of goes both ways, I don't want to ruin our friendship over this. I think we should put it all aside and just be friends."

"I agree." Phil said though inside he was at war.

Part of him didn't want to go back to being friends the idea of having Keely like that was amazing to him. But the other half knew it was for the good of their friendship that they put this behind them, she just didn't want that kind of relationship with him, and he was going to respect her wishes.

"Spit and shake?" she asked.

"How about not…I'm just going to go get dressed and go, I'll see you later."

"Shake at least I don't want things to be uncomfortable between us." Keely said.

Phil walked around to the other side of the bed after grabbing his clothing; he extended his hand for her to shake after draping his clothes over his other arm.

Like always Keely had to spice things up, instead of shaking his hand she pulled him into a tight hug as soon as she did so their time together came back to him. He found her touch to be like no other able to trigger a memory he thought he'd never see and maybe it would be best if he didn't.

She whispered, "We're best friends when you're not on your knees…"

Phil blushed, "Not at all like Fall Out Boy…right?" he asked knowing she was referring to the events of last night and to the first track on Fall Out Boy CD.

He left her in the room wondering what in the hell was he thinking.

* * *

Keely sat there on the bed staring out of the window, Phil hadn't taken long to get dressed and he was out of the house sooner than she expected. She watched him walk down the street. She remembered every detail of their night together, it was a pity he didn't. Her mind was still reeling from the fact that they'd made love.

She was waiting for her hangover to hit, but it didn't she felt totally sober and the only pain she felt was in her heart. She hated knowing that she'd had him and lost him just because she was so afraid of him telling her it was all a mistake, she didn't want him to feel like he'd taken advantage of her. Because she'd wanted it, she needed for him to take advantage of her. She remembered how she begged him and she felt lower than low, maybe Phil didn't want that.

He probably wanted her up on some pedestal to keep her pure and chaste or something like that. But it was too late the deed was done, and she was now more confused than ever.


	5. Look what a mess we've made of love

**Title**: Dare you to move

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Summertime is rapidly approaching in Pickford and Phil, Keely, Owen, and Via are bored. Owen suggests a game of dare will his game be the thing that brings them all closer than before?

**Rating**: T, sexuality, language, teen partying,

**Disclaimer**: I don't own POTF.

**A/n:** Flashbacks (italics) are definitely rated M for sexuality. Chapter title comes from _Ammunition_ by Switchfoot

"Look what a mess we've made of love"

Phil awoke to a loud banging noise that seemed to sync up with the pain he was still having in his head. He cast a glance to his door to find his father standing there.

"Your mother wants me to talk to you about coming home hung over." Lloyd said rather loudly.

"Dad could you take it down a notch. My head feels like you know those channels that don't come all the way in on cable, everything is all scrambled." Phil said.

His father stepped inside the room and closed the door, "She's listening," he whispered.

"Who?"

"You're mother that's who; she wanted me to talk to you about stumbling home at noon all nasty and hung over. But I want to talk to you about last night." Lloyd told him, "So did you finally boom boom with Keely?"

"What?" he asked horrified that his father would ask him such a question.

"Did you what is it the kids say these days? Tap that?"

"You know…I don't feel comfortable discussing that with you Dad." Phil said.

"You tapped that didn't you? I knew it! I knew it!" His father said excitedly.

His father had recently began to take an interest in his relationship with Keely, and his father wanted his relationship to be more of a sexual on with her far more than Phil did, and Phil was in love with the girl for crying out loud.

"Now son, I do hope that when you got there you protected yourself." Lloyd said.

"I don't remember…" Phil said.

"This is bad. You did keep a hold of the condoms I gave you yesterday?"

Phil dug in his pants pocket producing two of the five condoms he'd been given.

"Way to go boy, I guess you did remember something I taught you. Did you remember the thing I told you about the circle thrust?"

Phil shuddered, hearing his father talk about sex was frightening on top of his massive headache was too much to take.

"Dad…I'm not feeling well could we discuss this some other time like…I don't know…never?"

"Sure, sure son. I'm going to get back to you when you can offer up more details." Lloyd told him before making his way out of the room.

Phil turned over on his side and shut his eyes, he was frustrated at the whole situation. Things with Keely were like two steps forward, three steps back, and one giant step to well nowhere.

He sighed remembering the night before, the stark longing on her face when she'd led him upstairs. The way she moaned when he kissed her throat, the way she begged, and the way she cried his name as she writhed in pleasure. He shut his eyes tight trying to drive away the memories but they were too strong and too powerful to ignore just like his feelings for her.

The night replayed over in his mind, he could still feel her under his fingertips, and he remembered how scared she looked for a second when he'd taken off her dress.

"_You're beautiful Keel," he told her._

"_Really?" _

"_Yes, you know that…you've got guys staring at you all the time." He said kissing her shoulder._

"_But you're the only one who has really seen me."_

"_You're the only girl for me Keely…" he whispered unclasping her bra, and uncovering her breasts._

_He kisses them softly and she threaded her fingers through his hair, and moaned as he took her nipple in his mouth. She moaned and arched against him, he cupped the other breast with his hand. He was a little nervous, terrified to be exact he'd never done this before, but his instincts weren't steering him wrong. She seemed to like the way he kissed her and petted her. He gave the other breast the same attention before moving down to her belly._

_He playfully kissed her belly and left soft bites down to the waistband of her panties. _

"_Mmmm…" she moaned._

_He swirled his tongue around her bellybutton before he slid off her panties._

"_This is it Keel, no going back now."_

"_I don't want to go back," she said her hands immediately going to work taking off his belt and she started to strip him._

"_I love you…"he whispered._

"_I love you too Phil…"_

Phil opened his eyes; his memories were even too much for him.

* * *

Keely was in the broadcast lab looking over the notes for the morning report when Via walked in with dark sunglasses on her face. She looked particularly disheveled, dressed in Owen's huge H.G. Wells Cross Country sweat shirt, leggings and flip flops. Her usually neat brown hair was thrown up in a messy bun.

"What happened to you?" Keely asked.

Via grunted, "Ooh don't get me started. Owen is what happened to me."

"Oh…" Keely said.

"What happened to you and Phil you two slipped out without a word yesterday?" Via said.

Keely blushed, "Nothing, we just decided to go home. I looked for you and Owen to say bye but you guys were holed up in his parents' bedroom."

"It wasn't like that Keel, Owen spent most of the night throwing up and I had to take care of him. You know his parents were coming back last night and we had to get rid of all that vodka and you I was raised never to throw away anything…"

"So you drank the other bottle of Absolut?" Keely asked.

"Well, yeah…" Via said taking a seat on the couch, "Damn I wish I can smoke in here."

"V…" Keely admonished rolling her eyes.

"So what happened between you and Phil, it was about to get real hot and heavy on the couch…" Via said.

Keely got up from the desk and went to close the door.

"Whoa this is serious…" Via said.

"Yeah it is…me and Phil we kinda… we kinda… you know…"

"What? I'm afraid I don't know…" Via said, Keely knew she was just giving her a hard time.

"Via…" she whined, "This is serious."

"I know but I think if you're big enough to do it you're big enough to say it." Via said.

"Well, I guess you're right. We spent the night together, and I don't mean we slept in the same bed." Keely said.

"Oh…" Via said, "Keely this is huge, you and Phil…I can't believe it."

"Well you'd better believe it because it's true and it was totally amazing, but it's over."

"What?" Via said.

"He was drunk he doesn't even remember, when we woke up together he said it was all fragmented that he couldn't remember what he'd done just that we had done that." Keely said, "He wants us to be friends nothing more. And if I can't have his love I'm going to be his friend."

"Keely aren't you at least a little angry that you two did this and now he's acting like he little boy. I don't care if he was really drunk or not, he has those types of feelings for you and he took you up to that room to make love not to talk, and you've got to make him deal with that." Via said.

"I just don't want to lose him."

"I'm tired of seeing you keep getting hurt, I know he cares about you but he's so damn scared of how he feels." Via said.

"I'm scared to but I can't run away from this anymore, but the only thing I can do is leave it alone." Keely said.

"Whatever you say Keely," Via smirked.

Keely frowned knowing that Via wasn't going to leave it alone, "I know you and Owen are trying to push me and Phil together, I think you guys should cool it for awhile."

Via tried to feign innocence, "Me and Owen hardly, he may be my boyfriend but I'd never work with him on such a mission. Let's face it Owen is a fantastic lover but a poor strategist, to get the two you together I'd need someone more like Pim to help me."

"Okay, I so didn't need to know that Owen was a fantastic lover."

"Speaking of that how was Phil?"

"Via…he was amazing. Gentle and rough all at the same time. He told me he loved me. I don't know if he really meant it or not, or if it's just something that guys say right before they…you know."

"He's totally in love with you, but he's too I don't know…shy, scared, or stupid to admit it. Before this is over I swear I will get you you're man. Just mark my words Keely." Via said as the bell rang loudly.

"Oh goodness why do they have that damn thing you can hear it all the way down at the State Prison." Via said, "I've got to get going to Ms. Feinstein's Lit class. Ciao…"

Via left just as Phil was entering.

"Keely…" he whispered.

They stared at each other, it was awkward she couldn't believe how strange it was.

"Hey Phil, I've been going over the production notes for the morning report…" she began.

"Yeah…" he said.

As hard as they both tried for things to be normal, it wasn't. They were stuck in some weird limbo. They managed to get through the day all the way up to Messerschmitt's class.

"Today, is the day I will give out the assignment for final projects. We are approaching our final two weeks in this class. Many of you won't sign up for my World History class next year so I always try to make the final projects really count." Messerschmitt explained.

"I will assign each of you a suitable partner for this project." He informed them.

Keely sighed and listened to Mr. Messerschmitt dole out the partner assignments.

"Mr. Diffy you're with Miss. Crowley. Teslow you're with Mr. Sanders."

"Excuse me sir…" Via said, "Keely can't handle Owen on her own. I'm afraid either Phil or myself must partner with him." Via said firmly.

"Yeah, I have a short attention span, I fart, and I make terrible jokes, and hog all the popcorn." Owen said.

"Alright. Just swap that around, Mr. Diffy you work with Miss Teslow and Mr. Sanders will work with Miss Crowley. Any other alterations? No? I didn't think so now get to work."

Keely watched as Phil smiled shyly and pushed his desk closer to hers.

"Phil, is this weird?" she asked.

"A little." He responded.

"Yeah…maybe if we talk about the project and focus on normal stuff it'll all be normal." Keely said.

* * *

"Normal stuff okay, normal stuff. Think normal…" Phil said closing his eyes.

He opened them and looked at her she was so pretty dressed in a yellow sundress and white stiletto pumps her hair swept down looking like one of The Stepford Wives. He could see the bite he'd left on her shoulder.

She pursed her lips and stared at him. He wanted to kiss her again. To hold her in his arms to feel her body pressed so tightly against his the way he'd held her that night. He couldn't keep pretending like this he was going to break and he would end up hurting her.

She didn't want to be with him. Maybe she just liked the idea of being with him.

They sat there and stared at each other talking quietly about the project they were assigned and his mind kept wandering back to that night.

"_Phil…" Keely panted._

_He slid his hands up her thighs; he wanted to kiss her everywhere. He ignored his own erection and went back to his discovery of Keely's anatomy._

"_Phil, please…I need you…no more teasing…" she whimpered._

_He pressed a soft kiss to her thigh and went rummaging through the pocket of his discarded pants._

"Phil, you were spacing…did you hear what I said about making our presentation like a theme party? With all the stuff from the fifties era America."

"Keel…what if I said I did remember what happened the other night." Phil said.

"What?"

"I remember the night we spent together…everything was jumbled at first now it's clearer. High Definition clear." He whispered.

Keely blushed, "I'm glad you did. I don't want you to feel like you've taken advantage of me."

"I do feel like that Keel. I can't pretend to the normal today, I'm sorry…" he said gathering his things and walking from the room.

Once he was outside of the classroom he sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Phil…" Keely burst out of the door joining him in the hallway.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him he was about to kiss her again.

"I don't know what normal is between us anymore." He told her.

"Me either, but we have to do this project. Are you leaving school?" she asked changing the subject conveniently but her eyes seem to be on the same page with him.

"Yeah I need to clear my head."

"How about I come over later about sevenish?" Keely asked.

"Great."

"What happened to 'creat'?" she asked.

"I don't know…" he smiled Keely was certainly one amazing girl to make him smile when he felt like he was nearly broken.

"I don't want things to be weird between us, if I'd known it would be like this–"

"I hope you don't mean that." He quietly interrupted.

"Phil, I don't want sex to be what ruins our relationship."

"The other night was wonderful, and like you said I'm glad it was you Keely." He told her.

"You are?"

"Yes."

Keely impulsively wrapped her arms around him, "I am too, I really hope we figure this out Phil. I don't want to lose you ever."

"I don't want to lose you either Keel. I'll see you after school okay." He whispered kissing her on the cheek and pulling away.


	6. Praying for love and paying in naivety

**Title**: Dare you to move

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Summertime is rapidly approaching in Pickford and Phil, Keely, Owen, and Via are bored. Owen suggests a game of dare will his game be the thing that brings them all closer than before?

**Rating**: T, sexuality, language, teen partying,

**Disclaimer**: I don't own POTF.

**A/n: **Lloyd Diffy has become a little OOC but it's not a real stretch I was watching Love don't cost a thing the other day so I just wanted to put some kind of humor into what has turned into such an angsty story.Lyrics are italicized and come from Lifehouse, I own nothing…title lyric comes from Panic! At the Disco's I_t's Better If You Do_.

"Praying for love and paying in naivety"

Phil felt like things were trying to return to some kind of normalcy, but he was still at war with himself. He fought down his urges. He was alone in the video lab on Wednesday doing some editing after school; Keely was rehearsing with Pim and Little Danny for the school talent show in woodshop. Via had dared her to enter, picked an outfit for her to wear and Keely had accepted the challenge. Phil however was still reeling from Via's other dare that he give a little slow tease to Ms. Feinstein, which had gotten him her phone number and two days detention because Hackett witnessed the display.

Via burst through the doors dressed in a black and sliver ballet costume. She looked angry.

"Keely told me to stay out of it but I can't anymore!" Via began.

"I hope you're talking about that get up." He said.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"I am talking about you and Keely. I am so tired of this sick cycle you two are on, I know Owen and I are the ones who started this whole thing, with the game and the dares and all pushing you two together. But I thought that it would finally get you to step up to the plate." Via began.

"_It keeps spinning around I know that it won't stop till I step down from this for good_." Phil said smirking thinking of the Lifehouse song.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing, just quoting a song."

"You and Keely and those damn song lyrics. You two are made for each other." Via said.

"What makes you say that?" Phil asked.

"Okay for starters you go everywhere together, you've done just about everything together, you like the same things, and you're totally in love with the girl." Via pointed out, "And she's over the moon for you Phil…"

"Keely's into me like that?"

"She must be, she let you get into her if you know what I mean and you know how innocent she was before, she hardly drank at all during I never." Via told him.

"I know and you know how much it hurts that I took that from her." Phil said.

"She doesn't seem to mind." Via smiled, "Tell her how you feel and you'll discover she feels the same way."

"I'm afraid…what if it doesn't work? What if I have go home?" he wondered.

"You're from Kansas right? That's hardly across the universe you'll make it work." Via said.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Here's a lyric for you and I think you'll recognize it, _let me be the first to say that I don't have a clue. I don't have all the answers I ain't gonna pretend like I do_." Via said.

"So are you whipping Owen into shape for the talent competition?"

"He's already whipped." Via smirked and walked out of the room leaving Phil with his swirling thoughts.

* * *

Keely made her way over to Phil's it wasn't yet dark when she arrived on his door step all ready to work on the project.

Little Danny pulled open the door, "Hey Blondie that routine is looking good. You might beat Tara out of the trophy this year."

"I'm hoping…thank you for helping with the music." Keely said.

"No problemo." Danny said making his way outside.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She told him

"Alright later." Danny calls and heads off down the street.

"Hey Keel." Phil greets her from inside.

"Hey," she walked into the living room where he was standing resisting the urge to kiss him, instead she hugs him and he hugs back, and he's so warm and reassuring.

Hugging him presents another problem, she wants now to bite his ear and make him shudder and twitch like she had that night. She can't help how she feels when they are close. Keely found herself close to giving into the temptation during the long hug.

"Hey kids don't let me interrupt." Lloyd says as he makes his way upstairs.

Keely reluctantly breaks the embrace and blushed, "Let's get to work shall we."

Phil talked about the ideas he had for the project and she synced hers up to his. His father kept passing through, first leaving champagne flutes of chocolate milk for them.

"Don't mind me I'm just putting out some brain food for you guys." Lloyd said before making his way back into the kitchen.

"That was weird." Keely said beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Even for him. He's up to something." Phil agreed.

Lloyd returned with some cherries and a bowl of whipped cream, then later with some doughnuts and oysters.

"Why is he giving us aphrodisiacs?" Keely wondered.

"I don't know." Phil said looking utterly horrified.

"And why was he grinning like that?" she asked.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Phil said.

"Alright."

Phil got up to find his father leaning on the kitchen counter smirking and looking in at Keely.

"Dad what are you doing?" Phil asked.

"Setting the mood for you. You know you wanna hit that kitty cat." Lloyd grinned.

"What?" Phil blinked.

"I saw what you did last time, if you wanna top it you gotta get everything just right. You can't just rely on how well you did last time and think it's going to keep you in there you've got a reputation to uphold you're a Diffy." Lloyd told him.

It was the embarrassing, humiliating, and just plain gross sex talk and this time Keely was actually in the next room hearing everything.

"What do you mean you saw what I did last time?"

"She's not hanging all over you; you gotta leave her wanting more get her addicted to you like your mother is addicted to me." Lloyd said.

Phil rolled his eyes, his mother was hardly addicted to that man she merely put up with him for some reason completely unknown to Phil but he didn't question his parents marriage.

"Dad, it's not like that…you know we talked about this you doing things and saying things to make people feel uncomfortable, well this is another example."

"I'm just excited for you son, she's a looker I thought you'd end up with some freak with a uni brow." Lloyd said.

"Umm…I gotta go Dad." Phil said walking out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Keely asked.

"What? That was just my Dad being my Dad. It's no big."

"He knows what we did?" she asked.

"Kinda…" Phil told her.

"What?"

"I didn't tell him, he's acting like this is some kind of rite of passage for me. I want nothing to with it, it's degrading, I don't want to do anything that might make you feel uncomfortable." Phil told her.

"That's sweet, you're not the one making me feel uncomfortable." Keely cast her glance over to his father who was now putting a CD in the DVD player.

An old blues song began to play.

"I'm going to light these candles and leave you two alone." Lloyd told them.

* * *

Phil sat there wondering what kind of nightmare reality he had stumbled into. His father lit the candles and made his way upstairs.

"Oh my…are you hearing this song?" Keely asked gaping horrified at the explicit lyrics of the song which made Fifty Cent's latest release pale in comparison.

He listened as the singer garbled out verbose sexual innuendo.

"I can't listen to this." Keely said getting up and turning it off.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Apparently, not only Owen and Via are trying to push us together my father seems to want the same thing although he's a bit less subtle."

"He's about as subtle as a postal worker with a rifle." Keely said putting her hands on her hips.

"How about we go up upstairs and work on the project less interruptions that way."

"Ooh, can I take the cherries." Keely said excitedly.

"I don't care just as long as you leave the whip cream I don't need that man getting any ideas." Phil said.

"Ditto." Keely grabbed the bowl of cherries and Phil gathered their books and they went upstairs.

They got pretty far on the project but Phil's mind kept wandering to the girl lying on his bedroom floor absently playing with the cherry in her mouth as she studied the history text in front of her. She had no clue what she did to him lying there her skirt riding up her shapely thighs as she tied the cherry stem with her tongue.

He'd been turned on since she popped the first cherry into her mouth. His mind was so in the gutter by this point he could barely concentrate, but he did somehow.

"How are we coming?" he asked blushing at his choice of words.

"It's all grool…I think we are done, I'll pick the clothes and you can handle everything else right?" she asked.

"Done, and done." He smiled.

"Well, I guess I should go it's getting pretty late." Keely said.

"It's not even ten thirty you can stay and hang out. But I understand if you want to go, I apologize for my father's behavior and mine." Phil said.

"You didn't do anything." Keely said.

"I had some pretty nasty thoughts though."

"We all have thoughts like that sometimes." She said sitting up.

"Are you excited about the talent competition?" he asked.

"I'm nervous as hell, I'm going to need to see you in the front row or waiting in the wings for me." She told him, "You're my anchor Phil you keep me steady."

"I'll be there with bells on." He said, "Well maybe not bells but I'll definitely be there but I think I'm going to leave off the bells and just wear what I usually wear." He told her.

"Either way is fine with me," she told him.

"What are Owen and Via doing for the show?" Phil asked.

"A dance number. Owen is surprisingly very light on his feet." Keely said.

"I noticed." Phil said, "Better him than me anyways. What are you singing for the talent show you never told me."

"I had to find a song that explains why Via has me dressed like a catholic school girl turned prostitute. So I'm going to do something by Britney Spears. I'd rather be up there with my guitar doing something of my own, but I have to match you know." Keely said.

"You are definitely one of a kind." He said, wishing that she was his.

"Thanks," she smiled.

* * *

Friday morning Keely was with Phil again in the broadcast lab preparing for the morning report. When Owen and Via came in. Well, Via walked and Owen hobbled in on crutches.

"What happened to you?" Keely asked.

"I can't talk about it I'm too wounded, and just a week before the big dance number." Owen said.

"I can talk about it, you were a stupid selfish jerk who jumped over the counter at McDonalds to punch out the guy working counter and slipped on a pickle and sprained your ankle." Via said.

"Well, I take it you had an interesting night." Keely said.

"I had to sit with this fool at the hospital and hold his hand until his mother came." Via said, "And what's worse I'm going to lose that dance trophy to Candida and her fashion drones."

"Too bad you don't know anyone else who would be willing to help with the steps…" Owen said.

Via and Keely both looked at Phil who had long ago dropped his gaze to the stack of papers full of breaking news that he was revising.

"Not no way, not now how…" he said without looking up.

"Come on Phil…I never ask you for anything. I need your help. I really want to take that trophy home."

"I'm sorry Via, I can't dance and I don't feel like going out and embarrassing myself in front of the whole school. I have enough trouble trying not to do that in Messerschmitt's History class." Phil said.

"Pretty please Philly-Willy…" Keely purred softly.

Phil looked up wanting nothing more than to glare at her for using the forbidden nickname but instead he was staring at the adorable pout on her face the one he couldn't resist.

"Ha! Philly-Willy…" Owen snickered.

"You two owe me big. I think one of you should have to boil me a chicken and the other is going to have clean out my locker on the last day of school." Phil said.

"I don't mind cleaning your locker." Keely said, "But for now I'll give you this for being a sweetheart and helping Via out.

She leaned in and kissed him half on the mouth, it was barely a peck but she felt the intensity of it. She half regretted it and half loved the simple yet thrilling gesture.

"I'm not boiling you a chicken, the most you can get is some cookies backed from scratch." Via rolled her eyes.

"I though Scratch was the guy who made onion rings at Sonic?" Owen asked.

Via rolled her eyes, "He's a dumb ass but he's my dumb ass okay, we got a deal?"

"Fine we've got a deal." Phil said.


	7. Let us all sing one true tune

**Title**: Dare you to move

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Summertime is rapidly approaching in Pickford and Phil, Keely, Owen, and Via are bored. Owen suggests a game of dare will his game be the thing that brings them all closer than before?

**Rating**: T, sexuality, language, teen partying,

**Disclaimer**: I don't own POTF.

**A/n:** This isnt the end, fret not gentle viewers. I hope to finish up this story soon, God and my computer willing I will have my third complete multi chapter story up for you guys in about a week. I hope you like it, review and tell me what you think about it. I couldnt stop writing it once I got started. The song Keely sings is by Jessica Simpson, she owns it I dont. chapter title and story title come from Switchfoot.

"Let's sing one true tune"

Phil and Keely did well on their presentation for Messerschmitt's class, earning the only A's in the class. He barely saw Keely all weekend; he'd spent all that time rehearsing with Via.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not good at this…" He said helping Via up off the floor, they had tried to a complicated spin move and he didn't grab her in time and she ended up landing hard on her ass.

She was laughing hysterically, "It's okay, Phil at least you don't stomp all over my feet like Owen did. And I think you may be improving. These steps are pretty new to you but you're getting there." Via said.

"Hey," Owen cried indignantly.

Phil ignored him and tried to convince Via to stop this madness.

"This fusion of ballet, ballroom, and hip hop takes a while to get used to." Phil said.

"All you have to do is twirl me and catch me do a couple of salsa steps and stand there and look pretty. Well, that was all Owen was going to do." Via said.

"I'm kinda of clumsy V…you may or may not have noticed that." He told her.

"We are going to get trough this routine perfectly before you go home today. And you're going to call Keely as soon as we're done and take her to the movies are we clear?" Via asked using her drill sergeant voice.

"Now, we start again okay. I reworked the routine precisely for a beginner. Owen start the music." Via commanded.

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am." Owen said from where he sat on Via's sofa next to a small boom box he pressed play and _Hips Don't Lie _started to play.

* * *

Keely smiled when she'd gotten that text message from Phil. She was sitting on her porch steps waiting for him to arrive, with her kitty cat bag on her shoulder and her tightest pair of low-rise stretch jeans minus the sparkles on the sides and a white halter. Her hair was curled to perfection and her green eyes were played up by smoky make up and enough mascara for the entire H.G. Wells cheer squad. Oh yeah she was ready.

Phil had asked her to come to the movies with him, he said he would come pick her up straight from practicing with Via. She hadn't been waiting long when he pulled up. He parked and got out.

"Hey," he said.

"Long time no see." She said smirking.

"You know Via is a slave driver." Phil said, "She let me out early because I finally got down the routine all except for the lifts and spins, she said that instead of me taking you to the movies we should rent one called um, _Nasty Dancing_."

"You mean _Dirty Dancing_…" Keely smirked.

"Same difference." He muttered averting his eyes, he looked very much like a little boy.

Keely got the stranger urge to ruffle his hair and kiss the light dusting freckles on the bridge of his nose. She wondered if he would ever know how beautiful she thought he was.

"Okay I so love that movie." Keely said, "We'll have to watch it my room. If my mom catches us watching it downstairs she'll want to watch too. I totally had to burn her copy her Patrick Swayze lust has gotten too out of hand. I think she has that dance DVD he put out with his wife but she keeps it hidden in her room thankfully." Keely babbled.

"Whoa take a breath Keel…" Phil said.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"No!" he asked sounding alarmed a sure sign that he was indeed nervous.

"It's okay, I am a little nervous myself."

"I don't get why though, we've gone to the video store a hundred times. Watched so many movies alone up in your room. Why is this so different?" Phil asked.

"I don't know it feels kind of like a…"

"Date…" they both finished together.

"And you know what happened last time we had a date…" Phil pointed out.

"Drunken sex ensued. Phil you should quit worrying about taking advantage of me. And just I don't know. Date me if you want to date me be my friend if you want to be my friend. This is unresolved sexual tension that I thought would be resolved when we had sex but only got worse is _killing_ me!" Keely finished dramatically.

"You're cute when you're angry. You're eyes get all intense, and you just…you don't know what it does to me Keely." Phil said.

"What?" she asked unable to stop the smile that spread across her face.

"Oh?" he blushed, "I didn't say that out loud did I?"

"Yep, I think you did." She smirked, "Thanks, I didn't know you thought I was cute."

"You're beautiful Keel…" he said, "I've told you that…"

"But never when I had all my clothes on." She said.

"I think you're beautiful no matter what you wear, or don't wear." He smirked, "Come on let's go to the video store, we can even rent that one you like about the old creepy couple." Phil said reaching out a hand to her.

"You mean The Notebook." She smiled putting her hand in his they were definitely flirting, "Nah I think I'm in a _Grease_ type mood."

"Keely, Keely, Keely…" Phil admonished as they made their way to his car.

Keely was still smiling the next day when she and Phil sat in the broadcast lab, editing footage for her fancy demo reel, applying to Journalism school wasn't way off, but it had been decided that the two of them were going to do some general studies at some close by college to appease their mothers and so they wouldn't get separated any time soon.

They had snuggled and watched movies all night things were better than normal the flirtation hadn't stopped and Keely was hoping it wouldn't end that it would lead somewhere.

Owen hobbled into the room this time without his crutches, "Hide me, Via's coming…"

Phil and Keely both stared as Owen dived behind the couch.

Phil slid under the desk and peered up at Keely, "You haven't seen me either…" He whispered.

Via burst through the doors a minute later, "Where are they?"

"Who exactly?" Keely asked blinking putting on her innocent face.

"You know who so cut the crap Teslow, I know you know where they are hiding. Now give up the goods. Phil and I should practice during free period the show is just days away."

"You woke him up at the crack of dawn to practice with you in the lake. I think he deserves a break." Keely said.

"We're so close to nailing it, you should see it Phil's good Keely. Better than Owen." Via said.

Keely rolled her eyes, "I've been talking to the boys. And they seem to have a problem with all this practice all the time. They need a break V…at least for the today. And I can promise. Tomorrow Phil will be sharp and ready to dance." Keely told her.

The couch cleared it's throat, "And Owen will be willing to be your boyfriend again tonight." Keely added.

"Fine, but Owen I swear if you're late for our date I'm going to beat you with your crutches!" Via shouted as she made her way out of the room.

Phil climbed out from under the desk when he was sure the Drill Sergeant of Dance had left the room.

"Thanks Keel…"

"Anytime Philly-Willy." She smiled.

Phil narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

Owen climbed from behind the couch and fell down exhausted on to the cushions, "That woman is driving me insane, I think I'm in love with her."

"How do you jump from her driving you insane to saying you love her? I don't understand." Phil said.

"I think I do…" Keely smirked.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked.

"You drive me crazy too sometimes. It doesn't mean that I don't…" she whispered gazing into his eyes.

"You make me a little nuts too…" he admitted.

"See, now you get where I'm coming from Diffo. Now how do I go about making this relationship exclusive? Do I buy her a ring or do I just get her a grill?"

"I don't think it's the barbeque that girl is wanting." Keely said.

"No, I mean like this kind of grill," He said holding up a magazine with a picture of Kelis and her husband Nas.

"I don't think she'll want that either." Phil said.

"Come on these things are way in and lots more expensive than a silly old diamond solitaire." Owen said.

Phil looked at Keely for help but she shrugged and looked away.

"I think it's kind of sweet, that he would do that for her." Keely said as they made their way to the auditorium later that day.

* * *

"Sweet? I wonder how sweet it will be when Via tears him a new one for being so stupid, I mean just because he's got all this money to throw around on this big expensive gift doesn't mean it'll change things between them." Phil said.

"It's amazing what a gift can do for a girl's attitude, you're being to pessimistic about their situation." Keely pointed out.

"I'll try to remember that." Phil smirked

"You should so lighten up it'll do wonders for your dancing,"

"I didn't mean that part." He muttered.

"Who's the lucky girl you're thinking about getting a present for."

"Oh, just someone I know. She's about five eight blonde hair green eyes goes by the name of Keely. Maybe you've seen her around." Phil said, falling back into the new routine of flirting.

"Yeah I think I have only when I look in the mirror though." She laughed.

"Seriously, what would you do if I bought you some bling bling and said, 'Yo girl, you wanna be my old lady?'"

"I'd ask you how to put in my new grilly thingy and say 'I'd love to be yo old lady homedog.'" Keely said trying out some street slang, it almost worked for them but fortunately almost doesn't count.

Phil laughed he couldn't be more in love with her, but why was he so damn afraid to tell her.

Little Danny and Pim were getting things set up for the talent show with the help of Debbie Berwick and Bradley Benjamin Farmer.

Pim and Bradley were fighting loud enough to cause anyone to take notice, Little Danny tried to mediate was getting ignored and Debbie was head of the Student's Activity committee worked obliviously setting up the stage.

"Wow the place looks great," Keely said.

"Blondie, nice of you to join us I see you brought Big Head. Are you ready to do this thing? I hope you don't mind these two along for the ride, but they've got a job to do."

"Big Head?" Phil fumed, "I don't have a big head just thick hair, I'm letting it grow out."

Keely snickered and ran a hand through his hair, he thoroughly enjoyed the contact.

"Whatever." Pim said.

Keely pulled him into a quick hug, "Wish me luck,"

"Good luck." He whispered enjoying the hint of her perfume mixed with something else something comepletely Keely, it was different than her normal flowery scent, sexier, darker he liked it.

Keely bounded up to do her song, Danny started the music and Phil took a seat in the empty auditorium chairs.

Keely began to sing that classic and oh so familiar Britney Spears song. A song so familiar that even Phil knew all the words by heart even before he met Keely. People were always using popular songs from the past to sell stuff.

Phil couldn't ignore the surging of lust in his body when he saw Keely wiggle around as she preformed _Baby One More Time_.

"That was great Keel," Phil said clapping his hands.

"You certainly gave Miss Spears-Federline a run for her money," Debbie said.

"Thanks…"

"If you want to go pro here's my card, Idol Seven we can be there me and you just think about it." Pim said handing Keely a business card.

Keely walked down from the stage inspecting the card in her hand, "Pim Diffy, Talent Manager?"

"Pim has about a million side projects, none of them ever seem to work out remember that before getting involved with her." Phil said.

"Yeah, I don't think I could sing in front of Simon Cowell anyways. I know I'd be so nervous, I'd never be able to get started."

"I'm sure you'd do fine,"

"I'd only do it if you were my manager. And besides this signing thing is too easy anyone can get a record contract these days just look at William Hung, Tara Schrader even had album out for a while."

"We'll think about it over burgers and fries okay, you hungry?"

"I'm starved." Keely said.

They day of the big show rolled around and Phil was more nervous than he'd ever been he was waiting in the wings with Via, Owen, and Keely. He didn't dare let his nervousness show.

"Remember to wet your lips and arch your back, the judges are going to be looking for poise and sex appeal." Via said.

"Ms. Feinstein is judging the dancers." Phil pointed out.

"And she loves you kid, we've got this in the bag." Via said straightening the collar on Phil's jacket.

"Next on stage we have the dance styling of Via Crowley and Phil Diffy." Pim said in a bored tone.

"That's us go, go." Via said pasting on a fake smile as they made their way out on stage.

Via nodded at Danny who started up the music, Phil went into autopilot doing the steps that Via had practically beat into his brain. He let go and did the routine fluidly, the turns the spins and even the lift that they had never managed to get properly. When the finished the whole crowd was on it's feet, Phil could see his parents waving to him from the stands excitedly and Via's father sternly clapping in the front row.

"Wow…that was the best it's ever went," Via said as they walked backstage.

"And I owe it all to you, if you hadn't been a stupid jerk I wouldn't be winning a trophy." Via cooed throwing her arms around Owen.

"We don't know if we won yet V…cool your jets." Phil said.

"Did you see that crowd? Who else is going to take the dance trophy? Candida and those little snots are toast." Via said.

"She's right Phil you guys did great. I didn't know you could move like that, _half animal half man_." Keely laughed.

"Keel…" he said pulling her into a hug it was the first time in awhile that he'd initiated one.

He could once again feel the lust surging in his body from seeing her in that short little skirt and the oxford shirt tied up revealing her smooth flat tummy her purple lace bra just barely visible. Her hair was put up into pig tails completing the school girl look.

They watched as Little Danny's magic act crashed and burned, then Candida and her girls came out and did a hip hop dance that paled in comparison to what he had done with Via, she was right that trophy was so theirs. Or hers more accurately, but Phil didn't care he had his arm around the real prize.

"Ooh…it's my turn Phil, you know how Tara likes to go last now…" Keely rolled her eyes.

* * *

"And now presenting the girl with the golden voice and my new client, people put your hands together for Keely Teslow…" Pim announced.

Via, Phil and Owen made their way down to the floor where Via's father had saved them seats up front.

Phil watched as Keely made her way on stage, his gaze moved from her legs up to her mouth Little Danny was about to start the music but Keely stopped him.

"I wanna pick another song I don't like that one sorry," she said walking over to where Little Danny had his laptop and his turntable and speakers set up.

"I'm sorry folks, I've got to get a point across to a friend of mine. And we all know how guys can be." She said into the headset microphone Hackett had given her only moments earlier.

Keely gazed at Danny's computer screen and pointed to a song in his media player.

"That one." She said firmly it described everything she felt about Phil and then some.

The music started and Keely gazed out into the audience, "You set my soul at ease, chase darkness out of view left your desperate spell on me. Say you feel it too I know you do. I've got so much more to give," she sang sliding a hand down over her bare midsection keeping her eyes trained on Phil who was watching with anticipation.

"This can't die I yearn to live, pour yourself all over me." She sang allowing her hands to roam all over her body before dropping to her knees she'd become quite bold now she imagined it was just her and Phil in the room, "And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees."

"I wanna love you forever, and this all I'm asking of you ten thousand lifetimes together is that so much for you to do?" she sang that chorus that made another blonde singer famous.

Sitting on the edge of the stage she sang the second verse. Half way through she jumped down off the stage into the audience and headed striaght for Phil, she had to get her point across to make him understand her. This was the only way she knew how. She took his hand in hers.

"I've always been taught to wait, and I never thought I'd fall at mercy of a man, I've never been now I only want to be right where you are." she went into the chorus again, foregoing all the vocal runs in the original version.

"Cause from the moment that I saw your face and felt the fire and your sweet embrace, I swear I'm going to love you forever. In my life I've learned that heaven never waits...Let's take this now before it's gone like yesterday...ohhhh..." she sang feeling so overcome with emotion, this was such a release for her, the song was everything she'd wanted to say for nearly four years.

"Cause when I'm with you there's no where else that I would ever want to be...I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you loving me. I'm gonna lovvvvvvvvve..." she sang going an octave higher than Jessica Simpson did with that song and hit all the notes perfectly.

* * *

Phil could hear nothing over his own heart beat and the thunderous applause when Keely had finished her song, he hardly noticed Little Danny had turned off the song. He gazed at the girl standing in front of him staring expectantly at him. She was flushed and looked like she had run a marthon. He had to do something, she had bared her soul to him in front of like half the town. He stood up doing the only thing he could think of he scooped her up in his arms and walked out with her, which only seemed to make the applause louder.

Once they were out in the hallway he set her down on her feet, and kissed her hard with all of the passion inside him.

"There's nowhere I want to be either Keel..." he panted as he broke off the kiss.

"I was wondering if you'd finally get the hint."

"I didn't think you were flirting with me, I thought you were just being touchy feely Keely again..." Phil said.

She smirked and put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply reflexively he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her close to him.

"So my little song did the trick? I was hoping I wouldn't have to keep dropping 500 pound flirtation anvils on your head for the next twenty years."

"I tell you what if you come over to my house dressed like that I might have to do a few tricks myself." Phil smirked.

He kissed her again, and it was heaven. No dares, no alcohol, no pretenses, just them. Phil tried to keep his hands at their respectable place on her back and not bring them down, he had to keep himself in check for a least a little while, he still felt so guilty about their little encounter.

He was just holding her when Owen and Via burst out of the other set of double doors and made their way toward them.

"So you two are finally together?"

"Yep, the song certainly worked better than the dare with the meat sauce and the bathtub." Phil rolled his eyes.

"So you knew what we were doing?" Owen asked.

"Well, DUH!" Keely said.

"The meat sauce could have worked, never deny the sensualtity of Italian food." Owen said reverently.

"I wouldn't dare." Phil smirked.

"Ooh...it's trophy time we'd better get in there."

"I've already won." Keely smiled, "Wanna get out of here and get some ice cream to celibrate our victory?"

"Sure."

"I'm going to get my trophy," Via said running back into the auditorium.


	8. My heart is yours to

**Title**: Dare you to move

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Summertime is rapidly approaching in Pickford and Phil, Keely, Owen, and Via are bored. Owen suggests a game of dare will his game be the thing that brings them all closer than before?

**Rating**: T, sexuality, language, teen partying,

**Disclaimer**: I don't own POTF.

**A/n: **Okay my computer is tripping but not majorly for the moment, word keeps totally messing up but hopefully it'll let me come up with something to submit as a document.

"My heart is yours to fill or burst, to break or bury, or wear as jewelry"

Phil sighed contentedly as he leaned back against the pillows on Keely's bed, trying to a recover from an intense make out session. He reached out a hand to touch her cheek feeling her heated skin.

"Keels…we should slow down." He panted.

"No…I think we should definitely go faster." She said leaning in and licking him on the neck.

"K-Keely," he panted as she bit his neck, "Your mother could walk right in, she's getting read to go off on her trip and everything she's going to want to come in here and you know…like say stuff or whatever."

Keely straddled his hips making her intent well known to Phil.

"She hardly ever comes in here. I doubt she even knows you're even over here. She wouldn't care if she knew because she doesn't think you would do anything like this to me." Keely explained.

"Let's at least wait until she leaves." Phil relented.

"Ah you're no fun," Keely poked out her lower lip and slid off him.

"Me? I'm tons of fun," he said sitting up and scooping her up in his arms, "But you'll have to wait and see."

He attacked her with kisses and tickles and bites until she squealed for mercy. He maneuvered them so he was hovering above her. She looked up at him expectantly biting her lip; there was so much want in her eyes. And it was for him, it was taking too much of his control not to just take her right there.

It had been only a few days since they'd started dating officially, and it was amazing, he was able to kiss her whenever he wanted as long as his parents or Messerschmitt weren't around. His father was overly accepting of their relationship; constantly giving them sex advice and worse yet toys and condoms.

His mother accepted their relationship to a certain extent, and she didn't know about her husband's input on the situation. She didn't exactly share his views on the whole sex situation, she adamantly advised against them taking that step.

Messerschmitt was one of the few people that hated and despised their public displays of affection and their relationship in general. To tell the truth they were hardly seen kissing in the halls at school unlike Via and Owen who were often times fused together.

They kept most of their make out sessions restricted to one of their bedrooms and they hadn't been intimate since the night of the formal, not for lack of trying. There were always so many interruptions explosions coming from Pim's room, his mother constantly trying to keep the door to his room open, his father barging with more mood music, and of course Phil's hesitance to take things further with Keely's nosey mother right down the hall.

As oblivious as Mandy Teslow was the more Phil worried about a situation where they would get caught and he wouldn't be allowed to see Keely anymore.

Phil tore his eyes away from Keely and looked up at the doorway to find non other than her mother Mandy standing there.

"Oh, you kids are wrestling! What fun, I didn't even know Phil was over here. I was just too caught up in organizing for my trip I probably just didn't see you come in." Mandy said cheerfully.

Phil blushed and moved off Keely, she was right about her mother.

"Speaking of that Phil…" Mandy began, "I was wondering if I could count on you to stay here with my Luscious Love Muffin while in Dallas for the Realtor's Conference. Keep her safe and occupied. She's getting to that age where she doesn't need old Ms. Murphy to come over and stay the night anymore but I want someone responsible here with her. Can I count on you Phil?"

"I'd love to Ms. Teslow." Phil beamed, it was a perfect opportunity for some alone time with Keely, he didn't just want sex from her he wanted everything.

"I'll call your mother and get everything set up for you in the guest room." Mandy said walking out of the room.

Keely snickered, "What did I tell you? She could have walked in on us doing whatever she still wouldn't have noticed. She's just oblivious enough to think you'll sleep in the guest room."

"But now there seems to be only one obstacle…" Phil said.

"And that would be?" she asked.

"My mother, she's gonna love the idea of us here all alone for two weeks. She won't even let me close my bedroom door when you're over anymore." Phil said.

"Phil, don't worry. My mother has closed tougher deals than that on condos in the Pickford Swank District." Keely said kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

Keely didn't know that it would be like an act of congress for Phil to be able to spend the week with her while her mother was away, but it was indeed. She didn't know that it would be so difficult to get his mother to agree to letting him stay, but it was it was a two day summit just to make it happen.

"You were right Phil this was such a mission," Keely said on the Tuesday afternoon of her mother departure and of Phil's arrival.

Phil threw down his duffel on the floor of the guestroom, before glancing over at her, "So what do you want to do?"

"How 'bout I show you." She said crossing the small space between them and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close his lips had only touched hers for a moment before the doorbell rang.

She moved away from him frustrated, "I swear Phil if that is your mother, I'm just going to flat out tell her that I'm trying to have sex with her son and if she keeps interrupting then I'm going to be one cranky, cranky girl."

"Keels…" Phil whispered trying to grab her by the waist but by then she had moved out of his range.

She stomped on ahead of him down the stairs.

"But baby…"

"No…I swear Diffy I'm going to do it." She said yanking open the front door.

She was shocked to find Owen and Via standing there.

"Hey Keel, P-Willy." Owen said smirking.

"I take back what I said about the P-Dawg nickname, this one is far worse." Phil groaned.

Keely let them in, "What brings you guys by at six fifty five on Tuesday June the first, only minutes after my mother's departure to Dallas?"

"You mean Ms. T isn't here?" Owen asked with an innocent smile.

"But I'm thinking you two knew that already." Phil said.

"Righteous! It's the first of the month and I got my monthly allowance and I bought a couple of deep dish pizzas, and a couple of bottles of Absolut a little Jose you know." Owen said putting an arm around Via.

Owen was finally healed from his tragic slip and fall at McDonald's and was finally without his crutches however Via was never without the dance trophy that she and Phil won. She was constantly toting it, and proclaiming that her thirteen years of studying dance all over the world had finally paid off.

Keely had won the trophy for singing. But wasn't nearly as important to her as when she finally won Phil's heart.

"How do you manage to buy alcohol at sixteen anyway?" Phil asked.

"He's got an amazing fake identification card. And he's colossal anyway it's harder to believe he's sixteen." Via pointed out.

Keely nodded in agreement, "I'll take you up on the deep dish pizza offer but I think I'm going to stick to the fruit punch in the kitchen."

"Me too…" Phil agreed.

"Losers." Via admonished taking a seat on the couch Owen went to take the pizzas into the kitchen.

"Boozers are the losers." Phil said.

"Hackett's whole teen drinking resistance program, what disaster that was." Keely laughed.

"Were you guys doing anything when we got here? You seem a little frustrated both of you." Via said.

"If you must know, we were about to watch _Lost Pony 2_." Phil lied.

"Liar." Via said, "You were about to get some, please don't let us stop you. We'll hang down here and pass out in your guest room later."

"No, no that would be rude. We'll stay for pizza and since you suggested it a movie." Keely said.

"Just as long as it's not that movie." Owen returned with two pizzas.

"Hey, Babe I forgot the drinks I left them on ice back there will you get them for me?" Owen asked Via who looked at him like he was insane for a moment before getting up.

She dropped her trophy on his lap, "Shine that up for me. It's looking kind of rusty."

"This is the first time she's let me touch it," Owen said, "Guys it's time I bought her a ring I'm going to put it on the trophy, and see if she notices it."

He reached into the pocket of his cargo shorts and pulled out a sapphire ring.

"That's pretty and it's totally her color." Keely said.

"It's her birthstone." Owen said reverently, before slipping it into the chalice.

Via returned and they all got quiet, "What's with you three?"

"Nothing, we were marveling at how shiny your trophy is. Won't you take a look?" Owen asked handing her the chalice.

"What's this blue thing in there? OH MY GOD! Owen!" Via shrieked taking the ring out.

"Do you like it? I tried really hard to get this right I really want us to work. For us to be exclusive." Owen said.

"You can't be serious…"

"You don't want to make our relationship a closed one?" Owen asked.

Keely felt so nervous for him, she grabbed a hold of Phil's hand and he repositioned her on his lap they had taken a seat on the comfy blue armchair in the living room.

"Of course!" Via cried throwing her arms around Owen.

They kissed so passionately, Keely had to turn away and bury her face in Phil shirt. It was awkward seeing the two grope each other.

"Mind if we crash in your guestroom for tonight?" Owen asked as he picked up Via and threw her over his shoulder.

"Knock yourselves out." Keely said.

"Famous dudes." Owen said grabbing a bottle of liquor and running upstairs with his girlfriend.

"I guess we're just going to have to share your bed tonight," Phil said.

"I guess so, it was so nice what Owen did for Via." Keely gushed.

"Yeah it was," Phil said as Keely got off his lap and reached out a hand to pull him from the comfy confines of the chair.

"Let's go up to my room and see where the night takes us." Keely suggested.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Phil said just before his Wizard began to buzz.

"Hold that thought." Phil said.

He pulled it out and flipped open the screen, not surprisingly there was his mother. Keely rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys are you sure you don't want to swing by for dinner, I made traditional Chinese cuisine." Barb said.

"Don't believe her son it's just burnt egg rolls." His father added sidling up behind her.

"Oh stuff it Lloyd," she said stuffing an egg roll into her husband's mouth.

"We just had pizza sorry Mom and we're thinking about just watching a movie." Phil told her.

"Well, you know you could always do that here and if the two of you get tired Keely is more than welcome to sleepover in the guest room." Barb said.

"Would you leave the boy alone? He's probably just sitting around holding hands with that pretty girl wasting another perfectly good evening when he could be doing something a bit more reproductive I might say." Lloyd said.

"Mom! Dad! I've got to go we're going to start the movie, we'll come by before school and have breakfast with you guys how about that?" Phil said.

"Alright you two have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Barb said and Lloyd chuckled.

"Play safe…" Lloyd added before Barb turned off the Wizard.

Keely laughed out loud she'd been holding that in through the whole conversation. Phil laughed with her.

They made their way upstairs to her room it felt almost like any other time they'd gone up there. Keely was just a bit nervous because they were going to do this without the aid of their good friend Alcohol. She didn't know where to begin but she realized taking off her clothes might be good place to start. She pulled her tank top over her head and threw it on the floor.

_Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep_

_This air is blessed you share with me_

_The night is wild so calm and dull _

_Thes hearts they race from self control_

_Your legs are smooth as they graze mine_

_We're doing fine, when we're doing nothing at all_

She closed her eyes getting used to standing there in just her bra and jeans. When she opened them Phil was watching her intently.

"Are you scared Keels, you know I'd never hurt you."

"I know…I'm not so much scared as I'm just nervous."

"You don't have anything to be nervous about," he kissed her cheek then her lips ever so softly before pulling away to gaze at her.

"I don't?" she whispered.

"No, we can go slow. We don't have to do this now." He told her.

"But we've done it before I don't know why its so complicated now. I know you must want us to have that kind of relationship. I want us to have it too." Keely said.

"Yeah, but that was different. We're starting over Keel. Everything is new now. If we take our time tonight I promise it won't be as hard as you think." He whispered pulling her closer his hands on her sides stroking her skin making her forget how nervous she was.

He kissed her neck, "You like that?" he mumbled against her skin.

She nodded.

* * *

He guided them over to her bed and they lay there just simply making out. Phil tried to ignore the strange noises coming from down the hall and continued on his exploration of his girlfriend. He was trying so hard not to rush, he didn't want to make Keely nervous or scare her but it hadn't taken long till they were out of their underwear. And Phil was out of his element.

_My hopes are so high _

_That your kiss might kill me_

_So won't you kill me? So I die happy_

_My heart is yours to fill or burst _

_To break or bury, or wear as jewelry_

_Whichever you prefer_

_The words are hushed let's not get busted_

_Just lay entwined here undiscovered_

"You ready Philly-Willy?" she asked kissing his chest.

He nodded slowly, sliding down her body. He adored giving her pleasure and now he was sober enough to probably get it right. He enjoyed teasing her, he bit and suckled her nipples his hand slipping down her stomach caressing her skin before coming to rest in between her legs. He rubbed her gently, feeling how much she needed him.

He kissed her belly and pulled her thighs apart. There was no denying his intent. He stared at her for a moment while he tore open the foil package she was looking at him with need burning in her green eyes. He wanted to tease her more but he couldn't wait anymore.

He kissed her, "I love you Keely, I don't want this to be the only time I say it but it always seems to go this way for some reason doesn't it?"

"It does, but I don't care I love you too." She whispered before she bit his ear.

He shuddered stilling for a moment before making the two of them one. He opened his eyes to gaze at Keely, she was biting her lip she had a look of concentration on her face. He knew it hurt her a little it was only her second time, he gave her a moment before he began to move. Keely tightened her legs around his waist and he kissed her. It was over so fast but it felt like it had lasted forever. He cried out first and Keely shrieked shortly thereafter.

_Safe here from all the stupid questions_

"_Hey did you get some?"_

_Man that is so dumb_

_Stay quiet stay, near_

_Stay close so they can't hear_

_So we can get some_

_My hopes are so high _

_That your kiss might kill me_

_So won't you kill me? So I die happy_

He rolled off her and they lay there holding hands panting as the blissful calm passed over them. The blissful calm lasted about as long as their hesitation. Keely was kissing him again, wet, hungry, desperate kisses he felt himself becoming aroused again.

* * *

Keely broke off the kiss to look at him, Phil seemed different now freer and more content than she'd ever seen him. He didn't seem to carry the weight of the world anymore. And she was thankful for that, grateful that she could help ease his worries.

_My heart is yours to fill or burst _

_To break or bury, or wear as jewelry_

_Whichever you prefer_

"Keel. What ya thinking about?" he asked.

"The usual, you." She smirked, "You know hands down this was the best day ever."

They watched the sun set outside her window.

"It was wasn't it, but you know the night is just beginning." Phil said.

"I hoped you'd say that." Keely kissed him again.

_Hands down this is the best day I can ever _

_Remember, always remember the sound of the_

_Stereo, the dim of the soft lights, the scent of your _

_Hair that you twirled in your fingers, and the time _

_On the clock, when we realized it's so late and this walk that we shared together_

_The streets were wet, and the gate was locked,_

_So I jumped it, and I let you in_

_And you stood at your door with your hands on_

_My waist and you kissed me like you meant it,_

_I knew that you meant it_


	9. Spring is here, tender age in bloom

**Title**: Dare you to move

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Summertime is rapidly approaching in Pickford and Phil, Keely, Owen, and Via are bored. Owen suggests a game of dare will his game be the thing that brings them all closer than before?

**Rating**: T, sexuality, language, teen partying,

**Disclaimer**: I don't own POTF.

**A/n**: I have a pretty good idea where this story is headed, this chapter and another and that's it for this one. I've had a great time writing it up until now. Your reviews have been great. I might do a sequel, I'm not too sure if I'll have time to fight with my computer. Well, hopefully this time next week I will be gainfully employed at a fast food joint and well on my way to purchasing a better computer. Anybody have a slightly functioning hardrive they wanna give to me…lol…Title comes from the genius Kurt Cobain.

"Spring is here, tender age in bloom"

Phil woke up the next day forgetting for a moment where he was. He was expecting to hear Pim's stereo blasting the latest jam her and Little Danny were working on, his parents arguing about whether or not his father should wear pants, and sound of the smoke alarm going off from his mother's attempt to make breakfast.

He opened his eyes and saw the sun streaming through the pink and purple bedroom, and he remembered that the night before hadn't been a strange and very erotic dream. He stared up through the sheer netting of the canopy bed at the purple and sliver ceiling, Keely's bedroom was sweet enough to give a Girl Scout cavities.

Her bed was so soft it seemed like one giant pillow, he wasn't used to such comfort. The first day he'd been in her room he'd nicknamed her bed Senor Fluff. He really didn't buy his mattress for comfort actually they didn't buy furniture at all, his mother zapped some with the Wizard. Pim had actually wanted to camp out in the living room until the Time Machine was fixed, he didn't care however just as long as he wasn't sleeping on the ground if he would have known he could have gotten a down mattress like Keely's he surely would've. And if he could get a Keely Teslow to come standard with it that would have been even better.

Phil wondered if his fourteen year old self could have handed this turn of events three years ago. It had taken awhile for the carnality of this century to seep into him, his sister was far easier to corrupt. He didn't even think his parents were sexually active before coming here. In the future it wasn't a necessary function only a select few people did it and most of those people had to do it to make their money.

If only the rest of the people in 2121 knew what he knew they probably would have kept it around, it was something he found that neither of them could get enough of. He glanced at Keely's alarm clock it was only six fifteen and the house was silent. He got up no longer able to ignore his bladder. He pulled on his boxers and made his way down the hall. Keely had her own bathroom but instead of being adjoined to her room it was across the hall.

He reached through the slit in his boxers and was doing his business when he noticed Keely was standing in the doorway without a stitch on.

"I was hoping you weren't trying to sneak away again." She smirked.

"Nope just answering the call of nature," He said absently surprisingly this wasn't the least bit awkward.

"Alright, I'll get us some towels and when you finish up start the shower and I'll come and join you." She said making her way down the hall.

Phil couldn't help but grin. Sex with Keely in the shower was a fantasy of his, albeit the shower he fantasized about was the one in the girl's locker room but that wasn't the point.

* * *

Keely walked down the hall to the linen closet, she got out some towels and closed it coming face to face with Via.

"I see we're wearing the same outfit." Via joked.

Neither of them were wearing anything.

Keely laughed.

"I take it you had a good night." Via said.

"It was creat." Keely beamed.

"What?"

"It's a Phil thing, cool and great. Creat." She explained.

"Oh, I'll see you later, thanks for letting us crash here. I'd better get back to Owen he's expecting his pizza." Via said.

"Okay," she said heading back down to the bathroom thankful that it wasn't Owen she'd run into.

When she walked in she saw that Phil had started the shower and was already in it, smiling she put the towels over by the sink and got in with him. He pretended not to notice her at first, but she knew he could feel when she walked into a room, just like she could always feel him. A weird connection they'd had from practically the first day they met.

She kissed the back of his neck and he moaned for her before turning to face her. She put her arms around his shoulders feeling his hard wet muscles, as he wrapped his arms around her waist molding their bodies together as he kissed her. She couldn't help grinding her body against his letting him know that she yearned for nothing more than the sweet slow dance of skin on skin.

She loved how kissing him in the shower almost felt like they were kissing in the rain, it was wet and desperate and she loved every minute of it.

He broke off the kiss, "Keels, my parents are expecting us over there at seven thirty for breakfast. Let's just shower now, we've got all week to play."

"What if she won't let you come play with me anymore?" Keely asked poking out her lower lip.

"It's the lip, I'm gonna get that lip." He leaned in kissing her passionately for a moment gently biting her lip as he parted from her.

Keely giggled, "Come on Philly-Willy let's get cleaned up."

She reached for her sponge and her body wash and began to squeeze some out on the sponge. He watched with a curious expression as she began to wash his shoulders neck and chest.

"Phil, relax just let me take care of you." Keely whispered gently caressing his skin with the sponge.

He moaned letting her have complete control until well he lost his and pushed her up against the shower wall kissing her. They kissed until the water had gotten cold and they had no other choice but to wash up and get from under the freezing spray. They made their way back to her room.

Keely dropped her towel as soon as the door was closed and went to her closet rummaging for something to wear finding a blue polo shirt that was too tight, and denim mini skirt she was satisfied. She turned to find her boyfriend still standing there watching her with his towel tied around his waist looking dripping wet, delectable, and confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I just got caught up watching you. I wish you didn't have to put on anything today."

She smirked, "We could skip school and breakfast at your parents and stay in bed all day, if you want."

"We can't do that, it's the last day of school for the juniors and there's the yearbook signing and the taping the last episode of the morning report, before senior year starts."

"You're right…" she sighed.

"I just remembered my stuff is in the guest room."

"But your Wizard is on my dresser." Keely smirked, "Let me pick out something for you to wear."

"Nothing pink."

"Never pink for my big strong Philly-Willy." Keely said.

Keely clicked a button on the Wizard and found him something to wear, the jeans he liked, a lime green polo, boxers, and socks. She saw how surprised he was to see she wasn't putting him in anything frilly, and just plain queer. She turned back to the task of dressing herself. She got halfway dressed and found her boyfriend sitting on the bed watching her with an expression she could only describe as preditory, he was dressed which she couldn't help but pout at the loss of seeing all that tanned skin.

"I really wish we could just skip breakfast." he told her.

"Tell me why." she said going over and straddling his lap.

"Cause I think I'll just eat you..." He said.

"I like the sound of that..." She told him.

She put her arms around his neck, and repositioned herself on his lap acutely aware of his erection and the fact that she was only dressed in a thin pair of boy shorts and a bra.

"Keely we can't," he whispered, cupping her ass for a minute before repositioning her on the bed.

"Why not? You want to...I want to, there isn't any reason why we can't." she told him.

"I made a commitment to my mother, and you know I'm not the kind of guy who breaks commitments." Phil told her.

"I know, Phil. But I hate having to deny ourselves anymore than we already have." Keely said.

"I understand, but you're not going to want for nothing when you're with me. I'm going to satisfy you everyway imaginable. I promise that, but for now we've got to finished getting dressed and I gotta take care of this." Phil said.

"Alright," Keely whispered, closing her eyes as he kissed her lightly on the lips before leaving the room.

"Are you sure we can't do a quickie?" she asked.

"We don't do quickies Keel, you know that better than I do." he said over his shoulder.

She smirked before getting up and finishing getting dressed. He was right they didn't do quickies, they didn't seem to rush through their friendship to get to the lover status, so they weren't going to rush through the making love aspect either. She got dressed quickly and walked in to the hallway, she knew her boyfriend wasn't far away and he was touching himself and thinking of her. The more she thought about the more aroused she became. She knew she didn't have time to address the problem, but she knew Phil would make it alright later.

She could hear his soft grunts and the way he occasionally panted her name through the closed door, she made her way back into her room to find some shoes to wear. Shoes would keep her mind off sex for a little while. If she didn't do something to stop thinking about it as soon he opened that door she was going to be on him, no doubt about that.

* * *

Phil finished himself cleaned up and returned to find Keely sitting on her bedroom floor staring intently at two pairs of shoes.

"Teslow, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Flip flops or Chucks I can't decide." She whispered.

"Whichever you think you can put on in the next two minutes would probably be the best choice."

She glared at him and put on her shoes. She stood and he could see the way her shirt clung tightly to her body, and he was reminded of what he'd just had go do, and he blushed.

"Come on let's go Keels…" he said taking her by the hand and leading her out of the room and downstairs.

Owen and Via were in the kitchen making their breakfast of pizza leftover from the day before, had Phil known his mother was attempting to make waffles at home he probably would have snagged a box.

"Barb, what is this?" Lloyd asked looking at the smoldering bumpy waffles his wife had set on the table.

Phil could only assume she'd used cornmeal instead of flour for the batter.

"Waffles, duh!" she responded.

Little Danny and Pim came in from outside.

"What is that smell?" Pim asked.

"Yeah, it smells like Messerschmitt's class."

"Oh yeah, failure and burnt food." Pim said.

"Hey, kids why don't you sit down grab a plate grab a fork and dig in." Barb said.

"No, thanks, Mrs. Diffy I had some Fun Dip before coming over here." Little Danny said.

"Yeah, and I sprayed myself some doughnuts and juice." Pim reported.

"What about you guys?" Barb asked.

"Uh…I'm not hungry Mrs. Diffy, I started a new diet. New bikini." Keely said.

"Anorexic." Pim coughed.

"Funny," Phil scowled at his sister.

"I know right." Pim laughed.

"Barb, okay, I'm going to tell you this because I think you should have heard this by now. You can do a lot of things well, I mean a lot and you know what I'm talking about but cooking isn't one of those things." Lloyd said gently.

Phil thought his mother would be crushed, she worked hard cooking and cleaning and doing everything the old fashioned way and she liked doing that kind of stuff. So for the past three and half years, they'd toughed it out, the salad with the dead fish in it, that meat loaf that looked like a burnt moon rock and tasted a lot like one too, and memorably the time she didn't use a skillet to cook bacon but set it on top of the stove eye and ended up setting the kitchen on fire.

To his surprise his mother laughed, "Why do you think I always fix myself a bowl of cereal during dinner?"

"Well, can't you spare us please we have our future technology for a reason and reason is that none of us can cook with maiming or poisoning ourselves in the process." Pim said, possibly referring to the time their father had made chill and set himself on fire.

"Fine, let me get rid of these and we'll have some nice waffles straight from the can," Barb said.

"I'll never get used to the fact that you guys are from the future." Little Danny said.

"I'm sure you will once you see the laser nose trick dozen times," Keely said dryly, as the bad pancakes were zapped away and replaced with better ones.

Phil rubbed Keely's knee whenever his father made an embarrassing joke. Breakfast wasn't nearly as tense as he thought it would be, Pim was mildly restrained, his father didn't give out any sex advice, and his mother wasn't being overly nosy, factor in that Little Danny was on a high from the powdered sugar he piled on his waffles and couldn't sit still he spazzed and spilled milk on the floor.

When they were about to head to school his mother managed to rope them into coming to family game night.

"I'm sure they have better things to do than come to silly old game night Barb," his father was saying.

"Actually, we did have plans…" Phil started, but his mother went into guilt trip mode major.

"I don't know how many years your father and I have left," she sniffled, "And you and your sister are getting to that age where everything else is more important than family."

"We'd love to come, is seven okay?" Keely suggested.

"Seven it is, you kids have fun today at school."

Classes went by in a daze, Phil couldn't get over the events of the night before or what happened in the shower this morning, he smelled like her. It was a turn on in and of itself. He was minding his on business trying to think of everything but his inevitable arousal when someone came up and covered his eyes with their hands.

The touch was so light and warm, the scent so familiar, "Keely," he couldn't help that his voice sounded deeper and huskier than normal.

"What's with the voice don't tell me you wanna sneak out of Schmitty's last class and get a little backseat action?"

"How about we skip lunch, and play around in the broadcast lab."

"I'm afraid it's occupado my friend. Already barked up that tree, Owen and Via were assigned to clean it, they're downloading the new video by Atreyu." Keely said.

"Well, we can kick them out. We are co-presidents of the videolab." He said.

"Yeah, I thought of that too, Hackett changed the locks to one he has a key to." Keely said.

"Well, we've got an hour until school gets out." Phil said.

"You're going to have to tough it out, you're the one who came this morning not me." She pointed out.

"Yeah, and I'm going to have to again because you're so close to me. Wearing that…"

* * *

Keely looked down at her tight polo shirt and tiny skirt and smirked, "You know you love the easy access. Just wait till you can have access."

As it turned out the opportunity for access never presented itself, a major Pimcrisis landed then at Phil's house after school. Phil was in older brother protector mode and looking after Pim who was crying over a prank Candida had managed to pull off that turned her hair an unflattering shade of green. Everyone at school had laughed at her, but she wasn't allowed to leave school to try to get it out.

The problem was easily fixed with the Wizard but Pim was holed up in her room and Phil was attempting to talk to her, which left Keely standing in the hallway with Barb, Lloyd, and Little Danny in an odd awkward silence.

Once the situation with Pim was dealt with they found they couldn't leave. Lloyd had resumed fixing the Time Machine, Barb was doing laundry, and Pim and Little Danny were planning revenge, while Keely and Phil sat in the living room sipping iced tea.

"This is fun." Keely said.

"In a way that's not, come here you're all the way over there."

"You know what happens when we get close." She pointed out.

"Yeah, easy access remember."

"Phil! We're in your living room." Keely whispered loudly.

"I don't care, all I can think about is you. I need to make love to you again Keely."

"Oh," she moaned shifting closer to him on the couch, and he buried his face in her neck.

"Please, let me. We can go upstairs for a few minutes they won't miss us." He told her.

"Alright."

"Are you sure it's locked?" Keely asked a few minutes later when they lay sprawled out on his bed.

"Yep." He kissed her throat and slid his hands under her shirt caressing her back.

He gripped her hips and guided her up to the top of the bed, she watched him panting, as his hands slipped under the hem of her skirt.

"Phil…" she whispered her heart racing as he touched her.

In seconds she was flushed quivering close to a truly exquisite orgasm when the door was knocked open.

"Phil! What did I tell you about closing this door when you have your girlfriend over?" Barb demanded holding a stack of laundry that was over her head preventing her from seeing anything.

"Leave those children alone Barb it's only natural that they want to experiment. Ain't nothing wrong with them playing over here at the house. Least they're not in the streets." Lloyd said entering the room behind his wife.

Phil moved away from Keely who was mildly mortified.

"I came to drop off another smooth groove jam. Guaranteed to start up any party." Lloyd said.

"That's real nice Dad. Um…do you think you guys could go…it's getting kind of crowded in here."

"I know you're a good boy and that Keely's a good girl and you would never do anything to disappoint me right?"

"We swear." They both lied.

Anyone could look at them and tell that they were.

"Oh…God love ya. I'm going to be downstairs deciding what's for dinner. Come on Lloyd and keep this door open."

"Let me get this CD in…" Lloyd fumbled with Phil's stereo.

"That's it…" he said as _Ain't Nobody_ by Chaka Khan started to play.

Keely looked at Phil before flopping down on her back embarrassed.

"Maybe we should stop that was close." Phil said.

"No, way you convinced me to do this now you will finish what you started." She told him.

"See, we pull the blanket up over us and pretend we're taking a nap." She told him.

"I love the way you think." Phil told her.

"Thanks, but I don't think it was my brain that you were ogling." She smirked.

A while later they were a bit less frustrated but satisfied enough to keep their hands off each other during Family game night couples edition.

They were on a team during a blitz round of a trivia game. They were a well matched team. Phil had an impressive grasp on politics and mathematics. Keely was better at history and pop culture. They slaughtered Phil's parents in the first round and they were up against Pim and Little Danny, it was a tough match but they came out on top.

"That was a good game. Worthy opponents, surely better than when we played mom and dad last week." Pim said, "Another game best two out of three?"

"Nah, Braveheart is coming on and you know I've got to watch that." Lloyd said, "So I want you children up out of my living room."

"Fine, we're outta here." Pim said grabbing Little Danny's hand and leading him upstairs.

"Uh, uh you're not taking that boy upstairs while Mel Gibson distracts your mother and me. Go out on the porch and say goodnight and smoke your little cancer sticks. You're not going to be up in my house laid up with that little peanut head boy." Lloyd said.

"So it's okay for Phil to fuck Keely in broad day light with his door open during the middle of the day but I can't even go upstairs with Danny to work on a song?" Pim asked looking to all the world like she was hurt by her father's words.

"What?" Barb asked.

"Which part needs repeating? The part were your husband is a sexist pig and or the part where your perfect son and his perfect girlfriend were having sex upstairs right under your nose?" Pim said.

"Pim!" Phil shouted, he knew she was upset but was no reason to get him in trouble.

"No, Phil I'm sorry. I'm not going to sit back and let the macho power trip go on in this family. You seem to have a different standard for Phil than for me. Which is the primary reason why I sneak out, get into trouble, and I make it seem like things are more advanced with Danny and me than they are." Pim said.

"Pim, I think you should go upstairs." Barb said calmly, Phil wondered what the woman was planning.

"Fine,"

"Tell, Little Danny you'll see him tomorrow." Barb said.

"Later." Pim whispered leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye Pimsy, I'll see you tomorrow same time…" he said.

"Same batty century."

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Diffy, and for the record. I never touched your daughter, not like that anyways. It was always on the hand or on the shoulder and sometimes I touched her hair…"

"Good night Little Danny." Lloyd barked and Little Danny took off running.

"Well, I think it's time for us to be hitting that old dusty trail." Phil said.

"Yeah, I really want to watch that Michael J Fox movie marathon tonight." Keely said.

"Freeze, you're not going anywhere."

"Barb don't blame them for doing that blame the funk when you put on Chaka you know what happens to you." Lloyd pointed out.

"Lloyd this is unacceptable, and you just make this all okay for them and it's not." Barb said.

"It is okay, they love each other they're being safe. You are being safe right?" he asked.

Phil nodded.

"They are good kids and they are old enough to make these kind of decisions." Lloyd said.

"Well, I don't support them making their relationship a sexual one. And if you're all for Keely and Phil doing this why not Pim and Danny spending time in her room alone?"

"Maybe this is a matter we should discuss between us before involving them." Lloyd suggested, "Why don't you two go back over to Keely's and watch your movies and Barb and I will have a drink and we'll discuss it."

"Okay," Phil said taking Keely's hand leading her outside.

"That was so weird…" she said.

"Weirder than the laser nose trick?"

"Oddly yes." Keely said.


End file.
